


Inside Kaldur's Phone

by BannedBookReader



Series: Inside the Phone [1]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Koryak, F/M, Koryak is a ball of anxiety and anger and this is cannon, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary La'gaan, Slow Burn, Young Justice Season 1, aquafam, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: A look into Kaldur's phone throughout season 1
Relationships: Garth/Tula (DCU), Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm
Series: Inside the Phone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929778
Comments: 67
Kudos: 68





	1. Independence Day/ Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So "Fall of Atlantis" is taking alot out of me, and I just need something easy to write. It was inspired by sochoteveryonedied's amazing fic that you should definitely read after reading this. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers: Debbie Perkins is Aquaman's sister, Tula is Aquaman's sister now, Koryak is his son, and I just love Lisa enough to put her in everything 
> 
> Lisa Morel- Adventure Comics #266  
> Prince Koryak- Aquaman Vol 5 #5  
> Debbie Perkins- Aquaman Vol 5 #23

July 4th  
\--------------

[Future Protectors of Truth, Justice, and the American Way (But Not in a Bigoted Way)]

Robin: Today's the day!

Kid Flash: Today's the day!

Speedy: Sure, why not. Today's the Day!

Aqualad: Today is the Day!

____

Roy: proper grammar using jackass 

Kaldur: ?

Roy: nothing. I'll see u there

Roy: ;)

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: I fear I still don't understand Surface customs.

Officer Watson: oh honey...

____

555-266-1959: Break a leg out there slugger!

Kaldur: I am sorry, I think you have a wrong number.

555-266-1959: nope! 

Kaldur: Who is this? 

555-266-1959: Lisa!!! 

NEW CONTACT ADDED: Lisa Morel 

Kaldur: Oh. Well thank you for the support I suppose. 

Lisa: any time friendo 

Kaldur: Please do not take this the wrong way, but, how did you get this number?

Lisa: omg ur so fucken formal

Lisa: anyway. i told koryak if he gave it to me id introduce him to my sister

Kaldur: You don't have a sister? 

Lisa: yeah XD

Lisa: but between u and me

Lisa: i think i look like garth? like just a little?

Kaldur: You have the same eye color. 

Lisa: really that's all? 

Kaldur: Lisa, not to cut this short but Killer Frost is attacking Pearl Harbor.

Lisa: have fun!!!

____

Kaldur: Please don't give out my number to just anyone.

Koryak: 1) fuck u

Koryak: 2) Lisa isn't "just anyone"

Koryak: 3) she said she'd introduce me to her sister, if u catch my drift 

Kaldur: She doesn't have a sister. 

Koryak: fuck

____

Tula: good luck out there today! 

Tula: I'm going to know a real Justice Leaguer! I'm shaking with honor 

Kaldur: ?

Kaldur: I'm not joing the League, and King Orin is your brother? 

Tula: ew, don't remind me 

Kaldur: Thank you for your well wishes. 

____

Garth: Congratulations on today my friend! La'gaan, Blubber, and Sheeva got their Surface TV working so we'll all be watching!

Kaldur: Thank you. 

Kaldur: Is it wrong that I'm nervous?

Garth: Of course not! If you weren't I'd be worried about you 

____

Mother: I'll be watching today. I'm so proud of you!

Kaldur: Thank you Mother.

____

Father: I'm so proud! You got this kid! 

Kaldur: I appreciate it, thank you.

____

Koryak: lol just watched ur boyfriend throw a tantrum on international tv XD

Kaldur: Roy is not my boyfriend. 

Koryak: [image]

Koryak: if you look closely you can see the exact moment he loses his shit 

[Contact Blocked]

____

Kaldur: Would you like to talk about it?

Roy: later

Kaldur: Just let me know.

____

Officer Watson: hon, pls unblock Koryak he's trying to report u for harassment and I have bigger fish to fry 

Kaldur: Dealing with a fire. Text back soon. 

____

La'gaan: I saw ur friend storm out, everything okay? 

Kaldur: He's fine. I'll talk to him later. 

Kaldur: Thank you by the way.

La'gaan: for what?

Kaldur: Getting that TV to work.

La'gaan: Well of course!! 

____

La'gaan: Um...you weren't in that building that blew up in DC were you? 

____

La'gaan: Kaldur? 

____

Tula: why is La'gaan swimming back and forth telling himself that you're okay? 

____

Tula: Kaldur? 

____

Tula: Kaldur'ahm.

____

Garth: I've been ganged up on. Are you okay? 

____

[Group Chat Created]

[La'gaan added]

[Tula added]

[Garth added]

Kaldur: I'm fine. Burnt, exhausted, and still wrapping my head around everything, but I am FINE. 

La'gaan: thank the gods!

La'gaan: you scared me! 

Tula: he's not exaggerating

Tula: you had us worried too tho 

Garth: I had complete faith in you 

La'gaan: so that wasn't a tracker spell you were looking for? 

Garth: of course not 

Tula: right. 

Kaldur: I appreciate your concern. I'll tell you what happened in detail later. I'm going to stay at the Lighthouse tonight. King Orin no doubt wants to lecture me. 

[Tula renamed chat: Aquabitches]

Tula: yeah he does that. rest well my friend! 

[La'gaan renamed chat: The Cool Kidz]

La'gaan: I'm looking forward to the story! 

Garth: Koryak is staying there indefinitely, so good luck with that

Tula: why'd you tell him? I was looking forward to the passive aggressive text Kaldur was going to send us about not telling him 

Kaldur: I plan on showering and going straight to bed so that should be fine. 

Garth: Best of luck  
____

July 5th  
\-------------

[Added to Group Chat]

Robin: DUDES LAST N8 WAS AMAZING!!!

Kid Flash: pls tell me u didn't just use "n8" 

Robin: fuck off kf 

Kid Flash: you know u love me

Robin: damn, ur right

Aqualad: How is Superboy doing? 

Kid Flash: oh he's great! He's staying with me rn

Robin: hasn't he suffered enough? 

Aqualad: Keep me posted. 

Robin: course dude

____

Koryak: dude

Koryak: did you use ALL the aloe in the Lighthouse? 

Kaldur: It is a possibility. 

Koryak: what did you BATHE in it????

Kaldur: No. Don't be crude. 

Koryak: i really didn't want to go into town today

Kaldur: Then don't. 

____

Koryak: fuck it

Kaldur: ?

Koryak: need anything from the store?

Kaldur: I'll be returning to Poseidonis soon, so no thank you. 

Koryak: *finger guns*

Kaldur: Tell me you didn't just do that. 

____

[The Cool Kidz] 

[Deborah was added]

Deborah: oh? What's this? 

Kaldur: I didn't name it. 

La'gaan: I did 

Deborah: good man 

Tula: Kaldur I thought you were coming home today?

Kaldur: I am. 

Garth: But? 

Kaldur: Everything hurts. 

Tula: :( 

Deborah: Garth, go kiss him better. 

Tula: welp.

Tula: Garth just ran into a wall

Tula: so thank you for that 

Kaldur: I don't think that's an appropriate response to what is basically sore muscles and sun burn.

La'gaan: I agree. But if you need someone to kiss you better 

Deborah: god i love you 

La'gaan: ^-^

Kaldur: I'm disbanding this group chat. 

Tula: Don't you dare!!

____

Lisa: what does batman put in his drink?

Kaldur: ??

Lisa: just ice 

Lisa: get it?

Kaldur: Did you just search superhero jokes?

Lisa: maybe...

____

Lisa: want to hang out? 

Kaldur: My apologies but I can't right now. 

Lisa: of course! no prob!

____

[Added to Group Chat]

Lisa: how can I make Kaldur like me?

Koryak: he does??? 

Lisa: r u sure?

Koryak: do you want me to ask?

Lisa: don't you dare!

Koryak: y? Do u have a crush?

Lisa: what? No. I'm like a flaming lesbian. 

Lisa: but being friends with a superhero is on my bucket list 

Kaldur: Lisa? Do you not know how your phone works?

Koryak: oh shit 

Lisa: if you boys will excuse me im going to go kill myself  
____

Garth: So a team huh?

Kaldur: Would you rather have this conversation in person? 

Garth: Yes, but Debbie is insisting on braiding my hair and she caught me before I could hide. 

Kaldur: You could cut it?

Garth: :( 

Kaldur: I'm not telling you, you have too. I'm simply saying, it'd make things simpler for you. 

Garth: We can't all rock the shaved/ short hair look. My hair gets all curly

Kaldur: I like it like that. 

Kaldur: Garth? 

Garth: This is Debbie, he's too busy blushing to respond. you know better than to compliment this boy. i once saw him eat a decorative candle because Vulko told him he was talented at some kinda fancy dinner. 

Kaldur: That can't be true. 

Garth: It's not, I got my phone back. So anyway, a team?

Kaldur: Orin and the League are still ironing out the details. But yes. Me, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy as of right now. I did hear them talking about having someone else join but I don't know anything about that. 

Garth: Speedy maybe? 

Kaldur: I doubt it. He seemed pretty upset. 

Garth: You could ask. 

____

Kaldur: Roy?

Roy: yeah?

Kaldur: Has Oliver mentioned the team to you?

Roy: not joining. 

____

Kaldur: He said he won't be joining. 

Garth: Well then, idk who else it could be

Kaldur: I suppose I'll find out. 

Garth: Yeah

____

[The Cool Kidz]

Deborah: Garth and Kal are talking without us!!

La'gaan: So????

[Deborah renamed the chat Family Means No Secrets] 

Garth: It's literally small talk?! 

Garth: and we aren't family??

Deborah: take that back u fiend

Garth: How are you texting and braiding my hair at the same time????

[Kaldur has left the group]

____

Deborah: REALLY

Deborah: REALLY???? 

Kaldur: Did I tell you that I blocked Koryak's number last night.

Deborah: is that a threat?

Kaldur: It's whatever you want it to be. 

____

[Added to Group Chat]

Deborah: can't shake us that easy

Deborah: jackass

Kaldur: I resent that. 

Tula: children

Tula: behave 

Garth: "children"?

Garth: La'gaan is the only one here younger than u

Tula: bite me

Garth: you'd like that wouldn't you?

Deborah: ANYWAY

Deborah: whacha talking about? 

Deborah: like Garth and Kal not Garth and Tula. Im already going to have to gouge my eyes out 

Garth: It was a joke

Deborah: Was it?

Kaldur: We were talking about the team I'm going to be joining. 

Deborah: we've officially lost him everyone. He's joining the Surface world 

Kaldur: I already told you about this? 

Deborah: I must not have been listening. 

La'gaan: surprising no one

Deborah: I take back my love 

La'gaan: :( 

____

Roy: sorry for being short earlier 

Kaldur: You are fine. Want to talk about it? 

Roy: sushi? 

Kaldur: Sure 

____

July 8th  
\--------------  
NEW CONTACT ADDED: Miss Martian


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

July 17th  
\---------------

Kaldur: What are you doing right now? 

Roy: getting ready to take down Brick 

Roy: y?

Kaldur: Would you like some company? 

Roy: Not particularly, but I can't say no to you. 

____

Roy: Fuck you

Kaldur: They wanted a chance to plead their case. I also happen to agree with them. 

Roy: I'm not joining ur jr Justice League 

Kaldur: You made that very clear. Can you stop calling it that? 

Roy: whatever 

Kaldur: Are you truly mad at me?

Roy: no. I guess not

____

Kaldur: Why is there a dog sleeping on the bed in the guest room I use?

Koryak: that's Salty

Kaldur: You didn't answer my question. 

Koryak: He's friendly, just shoo him off

Kaldur: Can you just come down here and get him? 

Koryak: I'm comfortable 

Koryak: my bed is very soft 

Kaldur: I'm sure it is. Come get your dog. 

Koryak: my dad's dog actually. He found him 

Kaldur: None the less. 

____

July 18th  
\---------------

Aqualad: Can you meet the Team at Mt. Justice?

Red Tornado: On my way. 

____

Kaldur: [Image]

Deborah: What /is/ that 

Kaldur: A birds eye view of the ocean. 

Deborah: Seriously?

Kaldur: Seriously. 

Deborah: hey kal?

Kaldur: Yes?

Deborah: Thx 

Kaldur: Anytime. 

____

La'gaan: I'm going to stop watching the Surface news

Kaldur: Probably for the best.

La'gaan: are you okay???

Kaldur: Sore but fine.

La'gaan: I'm worried about how often that's ur answer

Kaldur: I'm nothing if not consistent. 

____

Kaldur: You were wrong. 

Roy: Usually. What about?

Kaldur: The Team.

Roy: You have got to be fucken me. Drop it 

Kaldur: I planned on it. I just wanted you to know. 

Roy: well i want you to know how hard im rolling my eyes. 

Kaldur: Noted.

____

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Deborah: GUYS

Tula: I resent that

La'gaan: me too

Deborah: sry

Deborah: FOLX 

La'gaan: lol. Much better. S'up? 

Deborah: [Image]

Deborah: Shirtless Kaldur spotted on the news! 

[Tula saved image]

[Garth saved image]

[La'gaan saved image]

Kaldur: I may hate you. 

Deborah: But you aren't sure?

____

Lisa: saw u on the news 

Kaldur: That seems to be going around. 

Lisa: r u ok? Looked like u took some hard hits 

Kaldur: I'm fine, thank you. 

Lisa: want to see a picture of my dad after i told him i was pregnant?

Kaldur: You're pregnant?

Lisa: nope!!! 

Kaldur: You're a very odd person. 

Lisa: luv ya too ;D 

____

King Orin: I heard about your outing today. Good job out there. 

Kaldur: Things could have gone better. 

King Orin: Things can always go better. You still did a good job. 

Kaldur: Thank you my king. 

____

[Added to Group Chat]

M'gann: I made a group chat! 

Robin: nice! 

Wally: excellent. Except you still haven't texted me one on one? 

Connor: Is this really the best idea? 

Kaldur: I think it has the potential to be useful. 

____

Emiko: Why is Roy being a little bitch?

Kaldur: You would have to ask him. 

Emiko: Ugh. 

____

Kaldur: Are you doing okay? 

Roy: yeah

Roy: why?

Kaldur: [image] 

Roy: oh

Roy: ignore her 

Kaldur: Would you like to talk about it? 

Roy: no 

____

July 19th  
\---------------

INCOMING CALL: Mother

CALL ENDED 1:32:18 

____

Tula: I'll give you ANYTHING if you can get Koryak and Garth off each other's throats 

Kaldur: Have fun with that. 

Tula: I'ma just kill them both and leave their bodied in the Tunnles

Kaldur: You would damn them so? They must really be getting on your nerves.

Tula: Garth froze Koryak's feet to the ground

Tula: it was hilarious but....

Tula: I'm worried Koryak is actually trying to dismember him

Kaldur: How's that going? 

Tula: Well Garth is a much more talented fighter than him

Tula: but keeps stopping to laugh

Tula: so really it's anyone's fight

Tula: shit

Tula: Queen Mera's here

Tula: she is laying INTO them

Kaldur: I'm glad I'm at the Lighthouse. 

Tula: I'm not :( 

____

Kaldur: [image]

Officer Watson: You know you could always just ask them what they mean?

Kaldur: No thank you. 

____

Koryak: I'm going to get drunk 

Kaldur: Okay?

Koryak: in the lighthouse 

Koryak: don't rat me out 

Kaldur: Should I even bother trying to stop you?

Koryak: no

____

Roy: my sisters won't get off my ass

Roy: and my brother just keeps jumping in to make matters worse 

Roy: soooo, want to patrol in some random city FAR away from them?

Kaldur: Sure


	3. Drop-Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep last night so i had 3 chaps at the ready. Don't judge

July 20th  
\---------------

[Contact changed to Debbie] 

____

Kaldur: Did you really steal my phone and change my phone background?

Debbie: and my name 

Debbie: DEBORAH

Debbie: Really Kaldur?

Debbie: Really? 

Kaldur: My sincerest apologies. 

Debbie: I can FEEL your eye roll

Debbie: seriously tho, what's up with that?

Kaldur: You're mother put in your contract information. I didn't even think about changing it. 

Debbie: damn, that's a good excuse. 

____

Koryak: did

Koryak: did you buy groceries?

Kaldur: Well you certainly haven't been. 

Koryak: i might cry

Kaldur: ?

Koryak: am I allowed to use this stuff???

Kaldur: Yes. Why wouldn't you? 

Koryak: I'm still feeling you out dude, idk if your a jackass yet or not 

Kaldur: Fair I suppose. If you're this excited about having a fully stocked kitchen, why didn't you go out yourself?

Koryak: People

Kaldur: Oh. Okay.

____

July 22nd  
\----------------

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Kaldur: I'll be on a mission. So if I don't answer I'm not dead. Please do not freak out. 

La'gaan: Too late. 

Tula: I've already planned your funeral 

Garth: You were such a good man

Debbie: you'll be missed 

Kaldur: Good talk. 

____

Kaldur: Why is there always an explosion?

Roy: ???

Roy: trouble with Justice League Lite?

Kaldur: -.-

Roy: was that an emoji??

Kaldur: I'll text you later. 

____

Kaldur: Apparently I'm the leader now. 

Roy: how so?

Kaldur: They voted me as their leader. 

Roy: oh. Do you want to be

Kaldur: It makes the most sense. 

Roy: not what I asked

Kaldur: I'll need time to think about it. 

Roy: want to talk about it

Kaldur: I'll text you an address. 

____

Koryak: [image]

Koryak: when you wake up im totally giving you grief about this

Koryak: he's cute tho, so good job on that front 

____

July 23rd  
\---------------

[MESSAGE DELETED]

____

Kaldur: Delete that photo. 

Koryak: nah 

Kaldur: I'm serious. It implies things that aren't true. 

Koryak: all it implies to me is that you fell asleep on a handsome redhead's shoulder in the living room

____

Kaldur: Koryak. My Prince. Please. 

Koryak: shit man. 

Koryak: Yeah. Its gone. Don't worry about it. 

Koryak: and I didn't send it to anyone. I promise

Kaldur: Thank you. 

Koryak: yeah 

Koryak: um... I'm not good at this but...you wanna talk about it?

____

Outgoing Call: Father

Call Ended: 0.0.15

____

Father: Did you try to call?

Kaldur: It is nothing. 

Father: Are you sure?

Kaldur: Yes. 

Father: Well, if you need anything

Kaldur: I know. 

Father: Hey Kaldur?

Kaldur: Yes?

Father: Love you

Kaldur: Love you too

____

[The Team Group Chat]

Robin: Well last n8 was something!! 

Wally: Please stop with the "n8" idk why but it really rubs me the wrong way

Robin: n8 n8 n8 n8

Kaldur: It could have gone better. But after having time to think about it, I'm proud of us. 

Megan: Yay!!! 

Kaldur: Batman will not be pleased though. 

Robin: want me to call his gf and distract him

Megan: Will that work?

Wally: he has a gf???

Robin: I know right? Like. Seriously 

Kaldur: We don't want to be late for the debrief and no, do not try to distract him. 

Wally: boooo 

____

July 24th  
\---------------

Debbie: wait

Debbie: u went on a mission and didn't send me a picture of the Surface :(

Kaldur: Was I supposed to?

Debbie: :( :( :( 

Kaldur: [image]

Debbie: what is that?

Kaldur: Orin's dog Salty. 

Debbie: is it nice?

Kaldur: Yes. A very friendly animal. 

Debbie: ^-^

Debbie: okay, i forgive you 

____

Garth: I think Tula is one conversation with Mupo away from joining and anarchist group. 

Kaldur: Well that would certainly be interesting. 

Garth: Talk to her? 

____

Kaldur: Garth is worried you're going to join an anarchist group?

Tula: I'm v tempted. Not gonna lie 

Kaldur: Please don't.

Tula: y not? 

Kaldur: Because I'd I have to deal with the fall out. 

Tula: you wouldn't HAVE TOO

Kaldur: Tula.

Tula: Fine. 

____

La'gaan: Debbie showed me the picture you sent her of Salty. Do you have more? I want to show Blubber and Sheeva and everyone else 

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: [image] 

Kaldur: If you need more let me know. 

La'gaan: You're the best! 

____

Lisa: I just got laughed at by a seal :( 

Kaldur: Um?

Lisa: yeah. My dad is working on some documentary or smth with his fellow scientists and there's this Island just COVERED in seals 

Lisa: so i swam over while they were setting up and tried to strike up a conversation with one

Lisa: i asked how he was doing, and he told be pretty good until i got there! Then he started laughing at me!!

Kaldur: Please don't take this the wrong way. Are you high?

Lisa: no.

Lisa: i can talk to sea creatures. U didn't know that?

Kaldur: I can safely say that I didn't. 

Lisa: yeah. I have a werid power set 

Kaldur: Well I'm sorry you got laughed at. 

Lisa: me too :( 

____

Roy: how you holding up mr leader? 

____

Roy: Kaldur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	4. Schooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this being the MOST self indulgent thing I've written in a while, im adding the arrow kids too. Sue me. 
> 
> Also having 2 Conners was going to get confusing even if one is or and the other is er. So i guess in this slight cannon divergence Arrow Connor goes by hos last name Hawke

July 28th  
\---------------

[Added to Group Chat]

Mia: hey Kal?

Kaldur: Yes?

Emiko: stop ignoring Roy or we're going to stab you

Mia: what she said

Kaldur: I'm not. 

[Connor changed his name to Hawke]

Hawke: tell him that 

Kaldur: Did you really make a group chat because you think I'm ignoring your brother?

Emiko: [image]

Emiko: with this knife 

____

Kaldur: [image]

Roy: ill talk to them 

Kaldur: For the record. I'm not ignoring you. I've just been busy. 

Roy: it's all good

____

Roy: so I didn't do smth wrong?

Kaldur: No. You didn't do anything wrong. 

____

Aug 1st  
\-------------

[Added to Group Chat]

[Lisa was added]

[Tula was added]

[La'gaan was added]

[Debbie was added]

Kaldur: Why do people keep adding me to group chats?

Koryak: hush. Is everyone here? 

[Garth was added]

Tula: they r now <3 

Koryak: fine whatever 

La'gaan: what's up?

Koryak: I'm FUMING 

Kaldur: Is this different from usual? 

Koryak: fuck you 

Koryak: and yes

Debbie: we're on pins and needles here! Just tell us! 

Koryak: against my better judgment i went into town. And OF COURSE someone went "you're Arthur's boy aren't you?"

Koryak: which is bad enough, except he took it one step further 

Tula: ?

Koryak: he thought my last name was Curry.

Koryak: LIKE I'D TAKE MY FATHER'S LAST NAME 

Koryak: the DISRESPECT 

Koryak: he wasn't there for the first 16 years! Why in the actual HELL would i take his last name???

Kaldur: What is your last name?

Koryak: Like I'd tell you people 

____

Aug 3rd  
\------------

Wally: up for a game of air hockey before training?

Kaldur: You're on. 

Wally: *finger guns* 

____

[The Team Group Chat]

Robin: [image] 

Wally: DUDE

M'gann: How did you get that picture?

Robin: well u all take forever to change clothes

Robin: so i hacked into the security cameras and got an A+ picture of wally getting his ass handed to him 

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: It's a cornfield 

Debbie: wow

Debbie: what's corn? 

Kaldur: It's a crop. 

Debbie: food?

Kaldur: Mostly, but I believe it's used for other things as well. 

Debbie: does it taste good?

Kaldur: I like what I've had. I'll tell you more later, we're getting ready to move out. 

____

Kaldur: How are you feeling?

Superboy: Fine.

Kaldur: Are you sure?

Superboy: Yes. 

Kaldur: Well. The beginning of the mission aside, you adapted well. Good job out there. 

Superboy: Thank you. 

____

Aug 4th  
\------------

Kaldur: I've been thinking about this for hours. 

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Is this your arrow?

Roy: nope

Roy: why? Where'd you get it?

Kaldur: On a mission, with my team. So you probably don't want to hear about it. 

Roy: bitch

Kaldur: You don't have to be rude. 

Roy: [image]

Kaldur: Did you really send me a picture of your middle finger. 

Roy: yup 

Kaldur: Who is that in the background?

Roy: oh, my friend Donna 

Roy: [image]

Roy: she says hi 

Kaldur: Oh. Tell her I say hi. 

Kaldur: What are you two doing?

Roy: just chilling 

Roy: y

Roy: jealous? 

Kaldur: Over what? 

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: Have either of you been jealous for no reason before?

Father: You're feelings don't exist for "no reason" 

Mother: Would you like to elaborate?

Kaldur: I would not. 

____

Kaldur: [image]

Officer Watson: well? R u jealous?

Kaldur: Nevermind. 

____

Koryak: I made too much food

Koryak: so like

Koryak: if you're done teaching that puching bag who's boss 

Koryak: it's on the stove 

Kaldur: Thank you. 

____

La'gaan: do you have more pictures of Salty? 

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Good? 

La'gaan: yes!

Kaldur: How is everything? 

La'gaan: the usual

Kaldur: Meaning? 

La'gaan: the usual

____

Kaldur: I'm worried about La'gaan 

Tula: ur always worried about smone 

Tula: focus on ur hero work, we got this

Kaldur: Got what exactly?

Tula: shit 

Tula: the usual

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Define "the usual". 

Garth: Like a literal definition or??

Kaldur: Garth. 

Garth: Ronal is being an ass but nothing is sending any red flags up just yet. Debbie keeps threatening to feed him to a shark though. So that's fun

Kaldur: Keep me posted. 

____

Aug 5th  
\------------

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Kaldur: Not to pry, but who is Donna? 

Emiko: LOL 

Mia: a friend of Roy's 

Mia: y

Kaldur: Just curious. 

Hawke: let me guess 

Hawke: you'd rather we not say anything about ur curiosity to Roy? 

Kaldur: Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	5. Infiltrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure how Erika (Officer Watson) because his relationship counselor but it's funny to me so *shrugs*

Aug 6th  
\------------

Roy: [image]

Roy: how do I look? 

____

Kaldur: [image]

Officer Watson: I'm begging u to talk to one of them

Officer Watson: or both 

Kaldur: Neither.

Officer Watson: flip a coin. heads for Roy tales for Tula

____

Kaldur: Looks very practical. 

Roy: practical? 

Kaldur: I mean heroic. 

Kaldur: You look good. 

Roy: thx ;) 

____

Kaldur: What does a stroke feel like? 

Officer Watson: there's something wrong with you

Kaldur: I'm well aware. 

____

Aug 7th  
\-------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Robin: Beach day tomorrow! Who's in?

Megan: Sounds like fun!

Superboy: sure

Kaldur: Sounds good.

Wally: dudes...

Wally: my first day of school is tomorrow...

Robin: wait

Robin: seriously? 

Wally: yeah! 

Megan: You can meet us after? 

Wally: I guess...

Kaldur: Your presence will be missed. 

Wally: thx 

____

Kaldur: That is quite the disaster you left in the living room. I feel the need to remind you that the Lighthouse is still your father's property. 

Koryak: you aren't my dad

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: I can't even sit down. 

Koryak: there are other rooms 

Koryak: fuck off to one of them

____

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Kaldur: Is Koryak...angrier than usual? 

Kaldur: I just heard what sounded like a skillet hit the wall. So that answered my question. Garth what did you do?

Garth: Nothing, and also I resent that

Tula: I mean he has a point. Like if anyone pissed off Koryak it's u or Orin 

Garth: Thank you all so much 

Debbie: You all do know what today is don't you? 

La'gaan: i never know what day it is

Debbie: it's the one year anniversary of his mom's death 

Tula: shit

Garth: man

La'gaan: fuck

Kaldur: I had no idea. 

Debbie: yeah. Just. Give him some space 

Kaldur: Of course.

Tula: also La'gaan, sweety

Tula: that's the only fuck you get until you turn 16 

La'gaan: ur only 15???

Debbie: well I'm 17 and you two cope with bad news in really weird fucken ways 

____

Kaldur: Where are you?

Koryak: why? Want to lecture me?

Kaldur: No. I just thought you might want some silent company. 

___

Koryak: on the balcony attached to my bedroom

Koryak: touch anything and i skin u 

Koryak: but thx

___

Aug 8th  
\-------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Robin: [image]

Robin: [image]

Robin: [image]

Wally: your making me sad

Robin: sry

Kaldur: You're*

Wally: i think you're secretly an asshole 

M'gann: Don't be mean to Kaldur 

Wally: sry :( 

____

[Future Protectors of Truth, Justice, and the American Way (But Not in a Bigoted Way)]

[Speedy Changed His Name to Red Arrow]

____

Kaldur: Well that was dramatic.

Roy: I'm not in the mood

Kaldur: You know you're irreplaceable right?

Roy: don't get sappy on me 

Kaldur: Fine. But I will say this, it was good to see you again. 

Roy: You too

Roy: once ur done with ur mission you want to hang out?

Kaldur: Sure. But also I'd like to point out, you came to the Team when you needed us.

Roy: nvm I'll just hide in the attic from my siblings 

Kaldur: :( 

Roy: Really?? How am i supposed to compete with that? You about HEATHEN 

Roy: lmk when ur mission is over

Roy: in the meantime im going to break into Ollie's liquor cabinet 

Kaldur: Please don't. 

____

NEW CONTACT ADDED: Artemis

____

Kaldur: Good job out there today. And I mean it, welcome to the Team.

Artemis: thx 

____

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets] 

Kaldur: Do not freak out.

Kaldur: Best way to deal with high doses of jellyfish toxin?

Debbie: um?????????

Tula: Kaldur. 

Garth: You just have to ride it out

Garth: And it SUCKS 

Debbie: UM??????????

La'gaan: not to be the one who always asks this but

La'gaan: r u okay? 

Kaldur: I'm fine. Also Garth I want an explanation.

Garth: Have fun tonight 

Kaldur: I won't, but thank you.

____

Koryak: are you OKAY???

Kaldur: I'm fine. Why do you ask? 

Koryak: You've been in the bathroom for like 2 hours

Koryak: the ONLY bathroom i remind you 

Kaldur: I might have thrown up and passed out on the floor.

Koryak: shit dude

Koryak: need me to break down the door?

Kaldur: I'm good. 

____

Outgoing Call: Mother

Call ended 0:01:13

____

Mother: Did you mean to call? I couldn't hear anything on the other line. 

Mother: Honey?

Kaldur: sorry, I'm fine 

Mother: Are you sure?

Kaldur: jellyfish toxin 

Mother: Do you need me to come up?

Kaldur: no

Mother: Okay. Well do you know what to do?

Kaldur: no

Mother: Let me check to make sure I'm right, get to bed in the mean time.   
____

Roy: r u standing me up?

Kaldur: my sincerest apologies 

Kaldur: im going to have to get a rain check 

Roy: u really must feel like shit

Kaldur: ?

Roy: ur texts have devolved

Kaldur: Oh.

Roy: what happened

Kaldur: Nothing.

Roy: Kal

Kaldur: Jellyfish toxin.

Roy: ????!!!!??!!

Kaldur: I'm highly immune. 

Roy: r u at the lighthouse?

Kaldur: Yes? Why do you ask?

____

Koryak: ur not boyfriend is outside. Want me to let him in? 

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Koryak: [image]

Koryak: should i let him in?

Lisa: y? Who is he

Koryak: he's here for Kaldur but i think he may be unconscious

Lisa: oh

Koryak: he threw a rock at me 

Lisa: lol yeah let him in 

Kaldur: stop. Both of you. Let him in

____

Mother: Okay, I was right. 

Mother: First you want to bring the swelling down to wherever the toxin entered. 

Mother: Then if you have a fever, take something. Same for nausea, but your father is saying mint tea helps with that?

Mother: The important thing is to rest. 

Mother: Kaldur? 

____

Kaldur: This is his friend Roy. He's sorta passed out rn. I got him into bed. But i can make sure that stuff gets done 

Mother: Thank you.

Kaldur: np

____

Koryak: when you wake up, just know ur not boyfriend is actually pretty cool. Even if he threw a rock at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off comments btw


	6. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point in the timeline things start to get a little angsty for the aqua kids between Downtime and the tie in comic. And I'm going to have fun with that so prepare urselfs ^-^

Aug 10th  
\---------------

[Family Group Chat]

Mother: Feeling better? 

Kaldur: Much, thank you. 

Father: You're sure?

Kaldur: Promise. 

____

Roy: how ya doing?

Kaldur: Very well. Thank you. 

Kaldur: And, thank you.

Roy: anytime 

____

Garth: Up and running? 

Kaldur: Very much so. So, I know how I got poisoned. How did you? 

Garth: Training accident with Atlan 

Kaldur: I'm not even surprised 

Garth: :p

Kaldur: Really? 

____

Aug 13th  
\--------------

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

La'gaan: gender was made up to sell hats 

La'gaan: sry wrong group chat 

La'gaan: that was meant for Sheeva and Blubber

Debbie: no wait, come back

Debbie: i want to hear about this conspiracy 

Tula: none of you wear hats? 

La'gaan: that's cause gender is made up

Tula: oh 

Tula: makes sense

Garth: I really love you all 

Tula: awwwww

Tula: love u too 

La'gaan: luv u

La'gaan: but also ???? 

La'gaan: what the hell dude?

Tula: 12 year olds aren't allowed to swear :( 

La'gaan: hell 

Tula: !!!!!!

Garth: I'm feeling sappy. Sue me

Kaldur: *link*

Garth: did

Garth: did you just send a link to a lawyer??? 

Debbie: u r all such gifts 

____

Aug 15th  
\---------------

Kaldur: How is everything?

La'gaan: :) :) :)

Kaldur: That's not an answer.

La'gaan: :) :) :) :) :)

____

[The OGs]

Kaldur: [image]

Tula: I'm starting to think u don't trust us

Kaldur: I trust Garth completely 

Tula: don't make me come up there

Garth: Things do seem to be escalating...

Garth: But nothing we can't handle! 

Garth: And no one's gotten hurt! 

Kaldur: Is there a chance of someone getting hurt?

Tula: there's always a chance of that

Tula: and we miss you

Tula: alot 

Tula: but don't let worry be the reason you come home

Garth: The moment we no longer have control of the situation we'll let you know 

Kaldur: Alright. 

____

Kaldur: Tula said she missed me...

Officer Watson: is this surprising to you?

Kaldur: No.

Officer Watson: then can I ask, y ur telling me? Not that I don't love hearing from you! And im honored to be a cool enough adult that u come to me with this stuff, but my aa meeting is starting soon

Kaldur: Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. 

Officer Watson: u can't bother me. Any kid who's saved my town and stays in Arthur's lighthouse is never a bother 

Kaldur: What about Koryak?

Officer Watson: oops. My meeting is starting 

____

Aug 19th  
\---------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: Don't forget about sparring practice today.

Superboy: someone's eger to get beat 

Kaldur: Highly unlikely. 

Artemis: who wants to take bets? 

Kaldur: No.

Wally: I do!

Robin: sry everyone! In gotham doing dynamic duo stuff! Have fun w/o me!!

____

Artemis: he is the MOST annoying person I've ever met 

Kaldur: I've met worse.

Artemis: I'm going to tell Megan how he really feels about magic 

Kaldur: Why start unnecessary drama?

Artemis: is it unnecessary tho???  
____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Snow. 

Debbie: woah 

Debbie: where r u? 

Kaldur: Not sure. It's a long story. 

Debbie: oh. Well have fun! 

____

Aug 20th  
\--------------

Koryak: what is it with u and the aloe?

Kaldur: Last night I was nearly roasted alive and electrocuted. I'm entitled to some relief. 

Koryak: i didn't think you could get electrocuted? 

Kaldur: Not to the same extent as others, but it still isn't comfortable. And when I already have burns...

Koryak: ah

Koryak: guess im getting a Costco membership to stock up

Kaldur: Why do you use so much aloe? 

Koryak: it's probably all in my head but 

Koryak: you know the scars on my hands and legs?

Kaldur: I'm aware of them. 

Koryak: well sometimes it still feels like when they were fresh burns

Koryak: from the night my mom died u know?

Koryak: and weirdly enough the aloe helps

Kaldur: The mind is a strange thing. But I'm glad you've found something to help. 

Koryak: yeah

Koryak: and thx for not getting all sappy about this 

Koryak: i can't stand people treating me with kid gloves 

Kaldur: Of course. But you should understand, sympathy and "kid gloves" are not the same thing.

____

Aug 21st  
\--------------

Kaldur: I've been dreaming of Atlantis. 

Officer Watson: to be expected 

Kaldur: ....of Tula...

Officer Watson: not to beat a dead horse but, talk to her 

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: Are you two together? 

Father: yup

Kaldur: So if I call you can put it on speaker and I can talk to you both. 

Father: of course!

_____

Outgoing Call: Father

Call Ended 1:46:34

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: I'm going to shave my head 

Koryak: y?

Kaldur: Have fun. 

Lisa: not expecting this role reversal 

Lisa: and because i want too 

Koryak: ok i guess that makes sense 

____

Lisa: I asked my dad for the clippers and he said they're broken :(

Lisa: and if i want my own I'll have buy them myself 

Kaldur: My sincerest condolences. 

____

Roy: want to hang out?

Kaldur: Can't. Sorry. 

Roy: np!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i eat comments for dinner


	7. Downtime

Aug 22nd  
\---------------

[If An Aquarium Could Talk]

Koryak: anyone know why my dad wants to talk to me?

Tula: he's your dad?

Debbie: he misses you?

La'gaan: he needs help hiding a body?

Garth: He wants to explain exactly why ull never be king 

Lisa: garth that's mean

Garth: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Koryak: nvm  
____

[If An Aquarium Could Talk]

Koryak: well garth as much as i hate to admit it. U aren't 100% wrong 

Garth: ????

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Are you sure that's what the conversation was about?

Koryak: that's not what the conversation was about

Koryak: it's just the end result 

____

Koryak: I'm not mad about it, for the record. It's just a truth i live with 

____

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Debbie: who wants a souvenir from Japan?

Debbie: keep in mind im broke and can't leave the water 

La'gaan: well i was going to say me, but i feel like this is just a way for u to tell us ur going to hang out with ur mom 

Debbie: you figured out my riddle! 

Kaldur: That wasn't a riddle. 

Debbie: sush 

____

Aug 27th  
\--------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Wally: that could have gone better 

Wally: everyone okay?

M'gann: I'm fine

Superboy: sure.

Robin: whatever 

Artemis: what happened?

Wally: I'll call u 

M'gann: Kaldur?

Kaldur: I'm fine.

____

Kaldur: I'm going to confess to Tula. 

Officer Watson: good luck!! 

____

[If Aquariums Could Talk]

Koryak: why is that obnoxious belt buckle my dad gave me flashing? 

Garth: Get to the capital. Now. 

Koryak: omw 

Debbie: is everything okay? 

La'gaan: no 

Lisa: can I help? 

Koryak: stay in Amnesty Bay. If we need u we'll let u know 

Debbie: where's Kaldur? Where's Tula? Y aren't they answering? 

Garth: I know they were having dinner in the palace. I'll find them

____

[If An Aquarium Could Talk]

Garth: Tula's down. Kaldur's being an idiot. Everything's fine...

Koryak: I'm here! In Atlantis i mean 

Garth: When you get over here help Orm and Mera hold down the fort. Im going after Kaldur 

Debbie: pls be safe. I won't get there in time. 

Debbie: wait, what about my sister?

Garth: Tula is safe with Mera 

Koryak: nothing will happen to her. I promise.

Debbie: it kinda sounds like something already has

____

[If An Aquarium Could Talk]

Debbie: how is everyone?

La'gaan: picking up the pieces

La'gaan: [image]

La'gaan: literally 

Debbie: by the gods...

____

Garth: You okay? 

____

Garth: Tula woke up.

Kaldur: Good. 

____

Aug 28th  
\--------------

Debbie: how are u?

Kaldur: Fine.

Debbie: Kaldur...

Debbie: if i had known you had a crush on my sister...

Kaldur: What? What would you have done?

Debbie: honestly?

Kaldur: Now isn't the time to keep things from me. 

Debbie: i would have told you how she felt about Garth...

____

Debbie: this sucks. I know it does. But i can't help if you won't answer my texts.

____

King Orin: I wanted to thank you for your role in everything that happened 

King Orin: But your parents say you've been hiding in your bedroom

King Orin: let me know when you're ready to talk

____

Officer Watson: Koryak told me what happened. Do you want to talk?

____

Kaldur: You have no place to share my woes with anyone, let alone Officer Watson.

Koryak: Erika asked how u were. I was supposed to lie??? 

____

Aug 29th  
\---------------

La'gaan: I know you're going through smth rn but you wanna get lunch? 

Kaldur: Why?

La'gaan: because I've missed you??

La'gaan: we don't have to talk about ***** and **** if u don't wanna 

Kaldur: I could eat. 

____

[The OGs]

Tula: you can't actually be mad at us???

Kaldur: I am not mad.

Garth: then what is it

____

Aug 30th  
\--------------

Lisa: To be Frank, I'd have to change my name 

Kaldur: what?

Lisa: it's a joke

Lisa: i googled bad jokes 

Lisa: i found one i liked so now im telling everyone 

Kaldur: Oh. 

Lisa: did u laugh?

Kaldur: I smiled. 

Lisa: ^-^

____

Debbie: wanna go to Deep Six A Go Go?

Kaldur: Do you actually think I want to go to a club? 

Debbie: no

Debbie: i think you're full of emotions and need someone to help sort them out tho 

Kaldur: And going to a club is the place to do that?

Debbie: no. I knew ud say no. But it's such a ridiculous offer ud have to respond.

Kaldur: And if I didn't?

Debbie: the suggestions would have just gotten wilder 

Debbie: meet me at the palace in an hour or i come and get u

____

Outgoing Call: Roy

Call Ended 0:32:45

____

Aug 31st  
\--------------

[The OGs]

Kaldur: We should meet. I think I owe you both an apology.

Garth: We should have told you sooner. 

Tula: I'm free now if you two are? 

Garth: I am

Kaldur: Name the place.

____

Outgoing Call: Officer Watson 

Call Ended: 0:27:06

____

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Debbie: guess we need to rename the chat now...

Tula: it wasn't a secret! 

La'gaan: Kaldur, i really thought you knew 

Kaldur: It's fine. Truly. 

____

Kaldur: Congratulations on being an older brother by the way.

Koryak: thx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dip my geckos' food in comments for extra nutrients so hand them over...or maybe that's calcium


	8. Bereft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told u things take a negative turn. But also it gets better. Also also, blame greg I'm following his timeline damnit

Sep 1st  
\------------

Koryak: as someone who constantly responds to things with "I'm fine" I'm saying ur not allowed to respond to these texts that way

Koryak: and im not trying to be sappy or any bullshit like that

Koryak: I'm trying to be a good friend. Which isn't easy for me. So like just let me talk for a second 

Koryak: i don't do romance. Like at all. Like on a fundamental level. Romance is like in the negatives on things i understand 

Koryak: as is romantic interest

Koryak: that being said 

Koryak: uve been a good friend. Uve put up with some bullshit on my part and stood by me for whatever reason

Koryak: so. If u need to talk. I'll do my best. 

Kaldur: Are you still at the Palace?

Koryak: yeah, for another night, things have settled down some i feel okay heading back up

Kaldur: I'll be there soon. If you're sure. 

Koryak: as sure as im going to get 

____

Aug 2nd  
\-------------

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets] 

Debbie: so we're all going to hang out together at least once before Kaldur leaves us again right?

Garth: Sounds like fun!

La'gaan: as long as it isn't awkward 

Tula: how could it possibly be awkward?

La'gaan: I really hope that was sarcasm

____

Lisa: my dad won't let me go to a nude beach :(

Kaldur: I'm sorry?

Lisa: he says its because im not 18 but like do we really know that? 

Lisa: he found me abounded in the water so i COULD BE 18

Kaldur: Didn't he find you as a newborn?

Lisa: so?

____

La'gaan: want to see some spells im working on?

Kaldur: On my way.

____

Koryak: so 

Koryak: did last night help?

Kaldur: I think so. I was hoping I could move on from Tula though, which hasn't happened.

Koryak: I don't think that's how these things work

Koryak: again not that i actually have any experience myself on this front 

Kaldur: I suppose. 

Koryak: well if you want to ACTUALLY talk. I guess I'm here 

____

Koryak: u aren't mad about last night r u?

Kaldur: Why would I be mad?

Koryak: cause i ditched the game before we ran to home base if you know what i mean

Kaldur: First: without context clues I would have NO idea what that's supposed to mean. Second: I would never be mad about that. Under any circumstances. Third: you were right. It probably would have made me feel worse after it was all said and done. 

Koryak: did you just i was right?

Kaldur: I need new friends. 

Koryak: v funny. But we're good?

Kaldur: Better than. 

____

Aug 3rd  
\------------

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Debbie: i already miss u kal

Kaldur: It's been less than an hour?

La'gaan: i can't remember what u look like 

La'gaan: it's been so long 

Koryak: what is wrong with u people? 

Tula: says the guy who sees him all the time :(

Koryak: ur the one who drove him away

Garth: fuck off 

Garth: that's not what happened 

Debbie: did YOU just tell smone to fuck off ???

Garth: Need me to repeat myself? 

Kaldur: Stop it. No one drove me away. This conversation is over. 

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Birds eye view of a desert. 

Debbie: woah 

Debbie: wait

Debbie: big, hot, and dry???

Kaldur: Yes?

Debbie: I'm begging u to be careful 

Kaldur: I always am. 

Debbie: sure

____

Aug 4th  
\------------

[If an Aquarium Could Talk] 

Kaldur: this isnt Kaldur, its his friend Robin...

Debbie: could have told u, u weren't kal by the way u were typing 

Tula: is everything okay? 

Kaldur: mostly...

Garth: Mostly? 

Kaldur: yeah, he's rehydrating now and miss m is gonna restore his memories once she gets back. I just picked the biggest group chat to let as many people as possible know there may be some gaps in his memories...but he's fine! 

Debbie: what the actual fuck

La'gaan: ???????????????????

Lisa: r u sure? That doesn't sound fine? 

Koryak: you have got to be kidding me 

Garth: Okay he's fine, but is he /alright/. Really? 

Kaldur: of course! 

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Kaldur: It's me. 

Garth: What happened?

Kaldur: I'll tell you when I get there.

La'gaan: where? 

Kaldur: Atlantis. I want to spend more time at home, but also I'm so dehydrated that it hurts to breathe air a little.

Debbie: oh honey 

Kaldur: I'm fine! Just, recovering. 

____

[The OGs]

Garth: You're absolutely sure you're fine?

Kaldur: Would I lie about that?

Tula: yes 

Kaldur: :/

____

Debbie: u promised ud be careful

Kaldur: I was.

Debbie: then what happened?

Kaldur: It was an unforeseen mental attack. 

Debbie: is that supposed to make me feel better??

Kaldur: I'm injured all the time on the field.

Debbie: is THAT supposed to make me feel better? 

Kaldur: What's the matter Debbie? Is everything okay? 

Debbie: NO! 

Debbie: how can you ask me that! I could have lost my sister less than a week ago! My home was attacked while I was away and couldn't help! Now one of my best friend's is severely dehydrated and had his memories wiped! I'm being harrassed by Purists everytime i go ANYWHERE and they're only getting more braisn! NO! Im not okay! How can you expect me to be?

Kaldur: Deborah, I had no idea. 

Debbie: yeah no shit 

Debbie: i don't ask u to be careful for politeness sake 

Kaldur: I know that. 

Debbie: ur really coming home again so soon?

Kaldur: Yes.

Debbie: well maybe you should avoid me. You have plenty of other friends to keep u company 

Kaldur: Are you serious?

Debbie: Deadly.

____

[The OGs]

Kaldur: Who are the Purists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are helpful to me


	9. Below The Surface...Here They Be Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get happy again soon i promise! Also this timeline, yeesh

Sep 4th  
\------------

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: I'll be visiting home shortly. 

Mother: We're always happy to see you, but is everything alright?

Kaldur: I wish people weren't always asking me that. 

Father: You're in a dangerous line of work. 

Kaldur: I'm fine. 

____

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Kaldur: I'm staying at my parents home tonight and will be in the Capital tomorrow. 

Garth: We'll be happy to see you again 

Kaldur: Of course. I've brought two members of my Team as well. I thought you would all like to get to know each other. 

____

La'gaan: u bringing ur team members doesn't have anything to do with the purists does it? 

Kaldur: I truly want you all to meet. And if the situation is delt with while I'm here, so be it.

La'gaan: this isn't ur fight.

Kaldur: I disagree.

La'gaan: u can disagree all you want. U aren't down here. You aren't getting the brunt of it. Neptune's beard! Even if you were u could hide your gills!

Kaldur: I shouldn't have too. And my friends shouldn't have to deal with this anyway. Wealther I have gills or not. 

La'gaan: well ur here now. So i guess u get to play hero no matter what the rest of us want 

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Kaldur: Do you two hate me too?

Lisa: no one hates you

Koryak: tensions r high in Atlantis rn. Don't sweat it

____

Sep 5th  
\------------

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Kaldur: We're in the city.

La'gaan: we're by the school 

Garth: Tula and I will meet you there! 

La'gaan: Debbie?

Debbie: I think im just gonna hang out in the gardens. Not in a people mood

Tula: You don't want to see Kaldur?

Debbie: i do not.

Tula: oh

____

Tula: I didn't know u and debbie were fighting?

____

[The OGs]

Kaldur: You told me you'd tell me if things escalated.

Garth: We didn't know about Topo

Kaldur: You should have!

Tula: Kaldur. You're on edge, and exhausted. Physically and mentally. We broke up the fight. Why don't you show ur friends around the city? 

Kaldur: This conversation isn't over.  
____

La'gaan: ur friend megan seems nice

Kaldur: She is.

La'gaan: Superboy too

Kaldur: Does this mean you aren't still mad at me? 

La'gaan: i am

Kaldur: Oh.

La'gaan: u all should have let us handle Ronal and Wyynde and the others 

Kaldur: Sha'ark was going to eat them.

La'gaan: we wouldn't have let that happen. We can handle ourselves.

La'gaan: ur so caught up on being the hero you don't let others fight their own battles.

Kaldur: I'm sorry. 

La'gaan: r u? Or r u saying that because you feel like you should? 

Kaldur: I'm saying it because I'm sorry. 

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Kaldur: The Queen is under attack! 

Koryak: God damn it! 

____

Sep 6th  
\------------

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Tula: where is everyone? 

Garth: Meet me at the library. We'll find the others from there 

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Kaldur: We were knocked out outside the Palace. Orm is giving us a rundown now.

Koryak: I'm sorry, I was ambushed at the Zeta 

Garth: Not ur fault Koryak 

Tula: we found the others 

La'gaan: we're all okay 

Kaldur: Good. If I send you coordinates can you all meet us? All of you?

La'gaan: absolutely 

Koryak: say the word

Tula: Koryak, i actually haven't heard from Debbie. Do you think u could check on her?

Koryak: Absolutely 

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Lisa: i just got real dizzy and for some reason it feels like it's not natural if that makes sense??

Koryak: Magic. Debbie isn't doing well either 

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

La'gaan: You broke the spell!

Tula: Ocean Master got away 

Koryak: is Mera okay?

Tula: she seems to be 

Koryak: and her baby?

Tula: we'll find out soon enough

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Garth: She has a clean bill of health. The baby too 

Koryak: good 

Kaldur: How is everyone?

La'gaan: thx for letting us help. Im feeling much better too. Everyone seems to be 

Kaldur: Of course 

Lisa: the dizzyness let up once u got the spell broken

Tula: hey Garth, how come u and Lisa were effected by the spell? Not much but i saw i slow down. And ur magic took alot out of u

Garth: Purple eyes

Tula: oh.

La'gaan: Debbie? 

Koryak: i don't think she wants to talk

Tula: I'll be there soon.

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Kaldur: I'm needed back on the Surface. But if you need me...

Garth: we know who to call 

____

Kaldur: Debbie, I know you're mad at me. But please tell me you're alright?

____

Tula: she's not alright kal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	10. Targets

Sep 6th  
\------------

Kaldur: What do you mean she isn't alright?

Tula: when the purists got into the palace they found her room first i guess 

Tula: she isn't the fighter that we are, but damn if she didn't hold her own

Kaldur: What happened?

Tula: [image]

Tula: same thing that happened to Topo...

____

OUTGOING CALL: Tula

Call Ended: 0:16:23

____

M'gann: are you sure you want us to leave without you?

Kaldur: Yes. I'll be back soon. I just need to check on my friends.

M'gann: understandable. I hope everything is okay <3

Kaldur: I'm sure it is.

____

[If An Aquarium Could Talk]

Kaldur: Is everyone still okay. Or as okay as possible?

La'gaan: can i b honest? 

Kaldur: Please.

La'gaan: how did that absolute fuck Ronal get a pardon?

Tula: i agree 

Tula: I'm too upset to get on u about swearing La'gaan. Just lecture urself later 

La'gaan: sure

Kaldur: I have no idea. It's certainly less than ideal.

La'gaan: "less than ideal"?!

La'gaan: he's a racist creep who hurt our friends!!

La'gaan: you CANNOT be serious! 

La'gaan: Less than ideal!!

Garth: He's not going to say it so I will. Kaldur is just as pissed as the rest of us. I'm right next to him, i can see it in his eyes. He's trying to keep a level head for the rest of us

Kaldur: I can speak for myself.

Kaldur: But thank you.

Lisa: who's Ronal and y did he get a pardon?

La'gaan: we don't know why he got a pardon!!!

Koryak: I'll tell u later. Just know he's a jackass

Lisa: picked up on that. Thx tho 

La'gaan: how's Debbie 

Koryak: [image]

Koryak: whatever the doc gave her knocked her OUT. now i can't move my arm 

Lisa: awwwww

Lisa: ur such a good nephew 

Tula: pls don't point out that he's Debbie's nephew because that makes him my nephew 

Garth: how r u typing with one hand?

Koryak: I'm more talented than you

____

INCOMING CALL: Mother

Call Ended: 0:33:17

____

La'gaan: u still in Atlantis?

Kaldur: Yes.

La'gaan: u can head back to the Surface u know. We understand.

Kaldur: I can play hero another time. Right now my friends need me.

La'gaan: i need u to know just how loud i sighed reading that 

La'gaan: u aren't playing hero. I was mad. Not wrong necessarily, but i could have handled it better. What r u doing rn?

Kaldur: Sitting outside of Debbie's room, waiting for her to wake up. I've already visited with Topo.

La'gaan: have u gotten any sleep?

Kaldur: Some.

La'gaan: u know what I'm getting at

Kaldur: I do.

La'gaan: it's okay. I promise. U can't help anyone if ur dead from exhaustion 

Kaldur: I suppose.

____

[If An Aquarium Could Talk]

Kaldur: I'm heading back up. Unless anyone needs anything.

Garth: go. We got things under control

Kaldur: If things go bad again, I expect to be informed. 

Tula: I actually have weirdly good news 

La'gaan: how so? 

Tula: one of the purists flipped. he's in the throne room now. I think he's giving names.

La'gaan: is that supposed to make us forgive him? Whoever he is

Tula: of course not. But maybe legal action can be pursued against some if not all of them. Make them face justice 

La'gaan: yeah like Ronal is facing justice 

Garth: La'gaan...

La'gaan: don't 

____

Kaldur: Is it possible for you to get me someone's phone number?

Robin: yeah, easy, y?

Kaldur: Even if they live in Atlantis?

Robin: a little bit more difficult but doable. Again, y? 

Kaldur: I need to make sure something is very clear.

____

Sep 7th  
\-------------

[Contact Changed to Conner]

____

Mother: Have you slept?

Kaldur: Yes.

Mother: How much?

Kaldur: I'm not sure why that matters? 

Mother: Kaldur'ahm.

Kaldur: I'll take a nap. 

____

MISSED CALL: Debbie

____

Kaldur: I'm sorry! I fell asleep! 

Debbie: it's fine

Kaldur: I'm awake now.

____

INCOMING CALL: Debbie

Call Ended: 1:04:32

____

[The OGs] 

Tula: debbie is doing better

Kaldur: I just spoke to her. She sounded tired.

Garth: Can u blame her? 

Kaldur: Not at all. 

Tula: speaking of tired. Kal have u slept?

Kaldur: My mother asked me the same thing.

Garth: Yeah people worry about u. Go figure 

Tula: u didn't answer the question 

Kaldur: I took a nap.

Garth: how long was it?

Tula: phrasing 

Kaldur: About 20 minutes. I woke up when Debbie called. 

Tula: and you haven't gone back to sleep? 

Kaldur: I think we all know the answer to that. 

Garth: kal

____

Roy: I have a plan when u get here. 

Kaldur: Sounds good. 

Roy: Luthor is lucky im a good person

____

Lisa: so. is everyone okay? 

Kaldur: As okay as can be imagined. 

Lisa: what a vague and unsatisfying answer 

____

Officer Watson: I think u should talk to roy

Kaldur: Because talking to Tula went so well.

Officer Watson: so ask someone if he's dating someone first 

Officer Watson: what's the worst that can happen?

Officer Watson: don't answer that. 

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Kaldur: Is Roy dating anyone?

Emiko: when isn't he?

Hawke: Emi.

Hawke: not currently he's not

Mia: good luck ;)

Kaldur: I don't know what you mean.

____

Kaldur: I know we just parted ways, but would you like to get dinner?

Roy: sure!

____

NEW CONTACT ADDED: Ronal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and if u comment i love u


	11. Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A remora is a type of fish that hang/ latch onto sharks. Also known as sharksuckers or suckerfish

Sep 7th  
\------------

Ronal: r u THREATENING me?

Kaldur: Yes.

Ronal: ur an idiot. And a coward. 

Ronal: waiting until ur not even in Atlantis to come at me

Kaldur: I promise, things would not go well for you if this were face to face. 

Ronal: if you think im afraid of the King's personal remora you have another thing coming to you

Kaldur: Stay away from my friends. Stay away from anyone you plan on hurting actually. This is your last warning. 

Ronal: how did u even get this number?

[Contact Blocked]

____

Roy: just finished changing clothes. Meet u at the restaurant?

Kaldur: Sounds good.

____

Sep 9th  
\------------

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Kaldur: Sorry. I was asleep. What'd I miss?

Garth: You were asleep for over a day?

Kaldur: Apparently.

Tula: oddly comforting 

____

Kaldur: Where are you?

Roy: ur awake! Hallelujah! Lol im grabbing some food. I'll bring u smth

Kaldur: I'm sorry I fell asleep. 

Roy: it's cool! I mean u promised to help me pack up my stuff and instead extended my stay at the rather expensive hotel, but it's all good 

Kaldur: I can cover the cost.

Roy: I'm just tormenting u man. It's fine, really. Ollie's footing the bill anyway

Kaldur: Does Oliver know he's footing the bill?

Roy: if he doesn't, he'll figure it out. On my way back up now 

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

Debbie: why is my dad such a THOT 

La'gaan: genetics 

Debbie: no that's y Orin is a thot, we're going back to the beginning here 

La'gaan: i got nothing 

Tula: what he'd do this time?

Koryak: don't you mean "who"? 

Tula: respect ur grandfather 

Koryak: u tried to sneak up behind him and cut his hair 

Tula: that's cause he's a bitch 

Debbie: [image]

Debbie: look at THIS. it'd be less slutty if he just didn't wear a shirt

Debbie: but a V NECK down to his NAVEL 

[Garth saved image]

Debbie: UM????

Garth: THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

Tula: right 

Kaldur: Why is Atlan is town? 

____

Garth: Thank you 

Kaldur: No problem. 

Kaldur: Though why in the world you have a thing for Atlan of all people is beyond me.

Garth: I DONT!

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk] 

Debbie: he's trying to work on a spell for these scars. 

La'gaan: has nothing else worked?

Debbie: nope! 

Debbie: and i don't plan on living with "impure" carved into my arm! So if dear old dad can't fix it im cutting it off and getting a prosthetic 

Kaldur: Terrifyingly enough, I don't know if you're serious. 

Debbie: I'm always serious

____

Sep 10th  
\--------------

Kaldur: Are you still at the drug store?

Roy: yup! Trying to pick between cheap or fancy 

Kaldur: Fancy?

Roy: well not "fancy" per sae but you know

Kaldur: I don't, but I trust you. Anyway, if you see any water proof souvenirs could you grab one? I'll pay you back, my friend Debbie is just having a bad time right now. 

Roy: u got it boss 

____

Sep 13th  
\--------------

Batman: You're needed for a mission.

Kaldur: Be back soon. 

____

Kaldur: I'm afraid our mini vacation needs to come to an end.

Roy: damn :/ 

Roy: well get back to the room, lets make the most of what's left 

____

Sep 14th  
\--------------

Kaldur: This may be the most boring mission I've been on in a while.

Roy: monitor duty? 

Kaldur: In a similar vein. Superboy and Miss Martian are undercover and Red Tornado and I are observing the situation. Except we can't see anything and are dependent upon Miss Martian's updates. 

Roy: have fun! 

Kaldur: Why do people keep telling me that when they know i won't?

Roy: well I'd entertain u but im taking down some drug dealers 

Kaldur: And how would you entertain me exactly?

Roy: hmmm. 

Roy: I can think of one way 

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: Have you ever seen me blush?

Father: we are your parents 

Kaldur: How obvious is it?

Mother: Why do you ask?

Kaldur: Because Red Tornado just asked if I was blushing and I need to know how much plausible deniability I have.

____

[If an Aquarium Could Talk]

[Debbie changed the name to Superhero Only Zone]

[Debbie changed her name to Deep Blue]

[Koryak changed his name to Narwhal]

[La'gaan changed their name to Lagoon Boy]

Narwhal: boy?

Lagoon Boy: and? 

Narwhal: nvm

[Garth changed his name to Tempest]

[Lisa changed her name to Aquagirl]

Tula: I was going to pick Aquagirl! 

Aquagirl: ya snooze ya lose

[Tula changed her name to Regent]

Lagoon Boy: i can't pick a political title ur training for 

Regent: y not?

Deep Blue: id be like if Garth picked Ambassador as his name. Not that Tempest is less dumb 

Tempest: You're just jealous 

Narwhal: I promise we're not 

Tempest: Like Narwhal is a better name?!

Deep Blue: yeah. I gotta go with Garth on this one 

Narwhal: says "Deep Blue"

Deep Blue: what's wrong with Deep Blue? 

Aquagirl: interesting that our resident superhero has been awfully quiet

Kaldur: That's because this is ridiculous.

Deep Blue: I'm sorry sir this is a superhero only zone

[Kaldur changed his name to Aquaman]

Narwhal: OOOOOOOOOO

Aquagirl: njhhdhinfb

Regent: i...what....

Deep Blue: NICE 

Lagoon Boy: OMG 

Tempest: holy shit

____

Roy: just finished hog tying those bastards

Kaldur: Good.

Roy: so

Roy: what r u wearing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are extremely appreciated


	12. Homefront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homefront treats kal so bad...

Sep 20th  
\--------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Deep Blue: he has one more day then i take the arm off

Regent: dramatic 

Tempest: babe, ur the definition of dramatic 

Regent: sush 

Lagoon Boy: is there anything we can do?

Deep Blue: do u have access to a bone saw

Lagoon Boy: i do but im not giving it to u

Deep Blue: boo

____

Koryak: I have a question 

Kaldur: This should be good. 

Koryak: so is he like ur boyfriend now? Can i drop the "not" 

Kaldur: I'm not answering that.

Koryak: y? Do u not know?

____

Koryak: u don't know do u? 

____

Koryak: holy shit man

Koryak: TALK TO HIM 

____

Kaldur: I think you've rubbed off onto Koryak.

Officer Watson: in a good way or a bad way?

Kaldur: You would think it's good.

Officer Watson: ha!

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Kaldur: Has Roy said anything about our relationship status?

Hawke: this sure does seem like a question for him

Emiko: u think he talks to us?

Mia: he's been kinda peppy lately? Does that help?

____

Kaldur: Your siblings are no help.

Roy: i could have told u that. What's up?

Kaldur: Can you take a phone call?

Roy: sure can, gimmie a min to get a hall pass

Kaldur: You're in school right now?

Roy: it's my last year *finger guns* 

Kaldur: Not what I meant.

____

INCOMING CALL: Roy

Call Ended: 2:24:09

____

Roy: i got detention for skipping class...

Kaldur: I did try to warn you. Multiple times actually. 

Roy: :(

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: Speaker phone?

Mother: Speaker phone.

____

OUTGOING CALL: Mother 

Call ended: 0:45:32

____

Kaldur: You can drop the "not".

Koryak: congrats dude! 

Koryak: I feel like my mom would attempt to bake smth if it were me. Want me to bake u a cake? 

Kaldur: No thank you.

Koryak: u sure? She cooked i baked. I got pretty good at it

Koryak: i mean she tried to bake but no one's perfect 

Kaldur: I appreciate it. I'm good though, thank you. 

____

[Added to Group Chat]

Debbie: [image]

Debbie: i know we just keep teasing him about this but he totally has a crush on my dad right?

Tula: that makes me very uncomfortable 

La'gaan: wow, his face is so red ud think he was sea changed 

Kaldur: You didn't edit this picture at all?

Debbie: nope

Debbie: Garth said smth or another, Atlan complimented him and put his hand on his shoulder, and Garth turned the color of blood in the water 

Kaldur: Amazing. 

____

Sep 22nd   
\---------------

Roy: we still on for movie night?

Kaldur: Absolutely. 

Roy: coolness. I'll kick the heathens out so we can use the big tv. Don't forget to get marshmallows!

Kaldur: Don't forget the popcorn.

Roy: I would NEVER

Kaldur: Good to know. I do have Team business to attend to first. 

Roy: yeah np! 

Roy: anything fun?

Kaldur: Not particularly.

____

Kaldur: Roy, SOS [message failed]

____

Kaldur: my king, sos [message failed]

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: someone contact the king. Sos [message failed]

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: sos [message failed]

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Kaldur: help [message failed]

____

Kaldur: roy, i really need help [message failed]

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: i love u both [message failed]

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: if i can't find a way out of this. I want u all to know how much u all mean to me [message failed]

____

Kaldur: if this ends badly. Im sorry it took so long to get this relationship off the ground. Uve been a great friend roy. [message failed]

____

Kaldur: im not giving up. But if things end poorly. Its been an honor serving u my king [message failed]

____

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

[message sent]

____

King Orin: I'm on my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ur pain


	13. Alpha Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Male also treats Kaldur badly but somewhat less so.

Sep 23rd  
\--------------

22 Missed Calls

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: I just woke up. King Orin is here. Before you ask, I don't know if I'm okay or not.

Mother: It's a relief hearing from you. Call when you can.

Father: Thank goodness!! Yes call asap 

Kaldur: Speaker phone like usual?

Mother: Of course!

____

OUTGOING CALL: Mother 

Call Ended: 0:18:31

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: I'm alive.

Deep Blue: you absolute motherfucker 

Narwhal: good, now i can kill u for scaring the SHIT out of us

Tempest: thank the gods 

Regent: what happened!!

Lagoon Boy: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Aquagirl: that was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life 

Aquaman: I don't have time to explain right now. 

Narwhal: fuck u

Aquaman: I know.

____

Koryak: so how much aloe so i need to get this time dumbass?

Koryak: that was my attempt at a joke

Kaldur: It fell flat.

Koryak: probably because im furious 

Kaldur: Why?

Koryak: i don't handle bad situations well. I thought u knew this

____

Kaldur: Roy you've sent over 50 texts.

Roy: FUCK YOU 

Kaldur: Yeah.

Kaldur: I'll be fine.

Roy: ur lucky Ollie gave me a rundown of what happened otherwise I would force an explanation out of u

Roy: i still might

Kaldur: I'm still wrapping my head around everything.

Roy: I'm on my way

Kaldur: No. The League has the Cave on lockdown.

Roy: I'll get in 

Kaldur: Roy. Please. Tensions are high and I'm not sure your presence will help.

Roy: I'll try not to be offended. 

Kaldur: You know what I mean.

____

Garth: Do you want to talk about it?

Kaldur: Not at the moment. 

____

Kaldur: Did I make a mistake?

Roy: probably. Do i get an explanation 

Kaldur: Keeping the mole intel a secret.

Roy: u did what u thought was right

Kaldur: That doesn't help.

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Rainforest.

Debbie: ur on a mission already!?

Debbie: we thought you died!

Debbie: what are you thinking?! 

Kaldur: The mission comes first.

Debbie: that's bullshit

____

Kaldur: Everyone is angry with me. My entire Team.

Roy: bastards

Kaldur: Are you angry with me?

Roy: I'm not sure yet. What r u doing rn to recover?

Kaldur: I'm on a mission in India.

Roy: then yes. Im angry with you

____

Kaldur: Well, I'm still leader of the Team.

Roy: whos fault is that?

____

Sep 25th  
\--------------

Koryak: do you plan on coming out of the guest room anytime soon?

____

Artemis: how empty would my apology be?

Kaldur: I'm not sure. You could try it and we can find out. 

____

INCOMING CALL: Artemis 

Call Ended: 0:10:22

____

Missed Call: Roy

____

Roy: r u ignoring me?

Kaldur: No, I just don't want to argue.

Roy: y would we possibly argue? Because u almost died and then immediately went on a mission? Or because u won't just tell them u don't want to be in charge 

Roy: is that the argument ur trying to avoid?

____

Koryak: i don't know when the last time ur dumbass ate is so i left some food outside ur door

____

[The OGs]

Tula: so u almost died and ur team turned on u for a bit 

Tula: that sucks 

Tula: alot

Tula: but wallowing is only going to make you feel worse

Kaldur: I am not wallowing.

Garth: Of course not 

Garth: But maybe talking to smone would make you feel better?

____

Black Canary: I'm outside, come walk with me.

Kaldur: What?

Black Canary: I'm outside the Lighthouse, let's go for a walk

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: How is everyone?

Aquagirl: he lives!

Lagoon Boy: considering how close he came to dying? Not really that funny

Aquagirl: :(

Regent: so does this mean ur ready to talk?

Aquaman: Maybe.

Tempest: Well, that's a start

____

OUTGOING CALL: Roy

Call Ended: 1:24:14

____

Koryak: Where r u?

Kaldur: Why, do you want to lecture me?

Koryak: no, i just thought u could use some silent company 

Kaldur: Top of the Lighthouse.

____

Sep 26th  
\--------------

Roy: hey

Kaldur: Hey.

Roy: u know, we never did get to do movie night

Kaldur: You are correct.

Roy: I'm free tonight 

Kaldur: As am I.

Roy: so

Roy: movie night?

Kaldur: Absolutely.

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Emiko: [image]

Emiko: [image]

Emiko: [image]

Mia: Emi, stop it

Mia: if he blushes anymore he won't have any blood left to pump 

Hawke: idk i think it's sweet 

Kaldur: Don't you three have something better to do than hide in the rafters and spy on us?

Emiko: not even a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments grease the wheels that make this train run


	14. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do another angst fic even if kal did smth really dumb in this episode

Sep 30th  
\--------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: Sparing tomorrow.

Robin: ur on! 

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: do you guys want to time how long I can breathe water before my gills give out?

Koryak: that sounds like a horrible idea

Koryak: I'm in 

Kaldur: Lisa, do you really think this is a good idea? You don't even know why there's a limit? 

Lisa: when have I ever had a good idea?

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Mia: i think im going to steal Roy's old Speedy costume for Halloween 

Emiko: oh! Good idea! I'll steal one of his Red Arrow costumes! 

Hawke: i bet i could get my hands on a Green Arrow costume

Kaldur: Did you mean to pick this group chat?

Mia: our shenanigans need a sane witness 

Kaldur: Are you absolutely sure about that?

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquagirl: movies at the lighthouse! 

Narwhal: according to who?

Aquagirl: according to me

Aquagirl: I'm outside 

Aquagirl: let me in

Aquaman: On my way. 

Lagoon Boy: can anyone come?

Aquaman: I suppose, if this is a thing that's happening the more the merrier.

Narwhal: what?

Tempest: B there soon!

Narwhal: no

Regent: I'll be with him! 

Deep Blue: u kids have fun!

Narwhal: what just happened?

____

Roy: want to patrol?

Kaldur: Can't.

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Apparently I'm watching a movie with friends.

Roy: apparently?

Kaldur: Lisa showed up and then the others followed 

Roy: oh

Roy: Koryak looks pouty 

Kaldur: That's because he's pouting.

Roy: well u have fun!

Kaldur: I actually think I will. 

____

Oct 1st  
\------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Artemis: happy first day of Halloween!

Kaldur: I'm not even going to argue. It's 4am. Go to bed.

____

Lisa: It's Halloween first!

Kaldur: It's upsetting to me that you're the second person to say something like that to me today.

Lisa: boo

____

Kaldur: Be careful.

Roy: u too

____

Officer Watson: I've been paying attention to the news and it looks like all the Leaguers are fighting plants elsewhere?

Kaldur: That is correct. Why?

Officer Watson: what do I do about this one?

Officer Watson: [image]

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Kaldur: How comfortable are you two fighting monster plants?

Koryak: already on our way

Lisa: I'm going be a superhero!

Kaldur: I'm begging you both to be careful.

____

[Family Doesn't Keep Secrets]

Kaldur: Where are you all and can you help on the Surface?

Garth: Tula, La'gaan, and I are fighting a plant thing in Edinburgh. So yea and no

Kaldur: Be careful.

Debbie: that's what I said

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: The bayou.

Debbie: don't do anything dumb 

Kaldur: I can't promise that.

____

Officer Watson: the plant is dead!

____

Roy: idk what ur team did, but good job

Kaldur: Thank you.  
____

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: [image]

Lisa: we're on the news!!

Koryak: yay? 

Lisa: well im excited 

____

King Orin: Will you be at the Lighthouse tonight.

Kaldur: I had planned on it. Is everything okay?

King Orin: We need to talk.

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Narwhal: [image]

Narwhal: i think his soul left his body 30 mins ago 

Regent: what's Orin going on about? 

Narwhal: idk, smth about some helmet 

Deep Blue: a helmet? Kal's getting lectured over a helmet?

Narwhal: it's either a helmet or fate but i didn't think my dad believes in fate

Tempest: The Helmet of Fate?

Narwhal: maybe? 

Aquagirl: what is that Garth?

Tempest: A powerful magical artifact. 

Lagoon Boy: is it dangerous?

Tempest: If you think risking a god taking over your body and trapping ur mind in the helmet is dangerous. 

Narwhal: my dad just left and I don't think ive ever heard smone sigh as loudly as Kaldur just did 

____

Garth: Hey Kaldur,

Kaldur: Yes?

Garth: Do anything remarkably stupid today?

Kaldur: I'm not sure what you mean. 

Garth: Really? So u totally didn't put on the Helmet of Fate? For example?

Kaldur: Can we save this for later.

Garth: Oh im going to drop it. I just need you to know how dumb u r 

Kaldur: Picked up on that. Thx 

Garth: "thx" 

Garth: Ur loosening up some 

Kaldur: Right.

____

Roy: that was smth today huh?

Kaldur: That's one way to say it. I'm still uneasy about this "Injustice League" though.

Roy: to be expected. 

Roy: why don't we go do smth relaxing?

Kaldur: Like what?

Roy: midnight swim?

Kaldur: Sounds like fun.

____

Oct 2nd  
\------------

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Mia: breakfast is ready 

Hawke: i think u put that in the wrong group chat sis

Mia: nope, Kal's in Roy's room

Emiko: how do u know that?

Kaldur: We'll be down soon.

Hawke: how bad are u blushing rn 

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: Ignore that image! Your brother took my phone! 

Emiko: that's alot of blushing my dude 

Kaldur: You all are the worst.

Hawke: i mean, technically we're ur inlaws soooo

Kaldur: I don't think that's accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = Halloween candy or smth else pulled from 2007


	15. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. It was this episode that made me start watching YJ. I googled Zatanna and this episode came up back in like 2011/2012 smth like that

Oct 3rd  
\------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: Black Canary will be our "den mother" this week.

Conner: okay 

Wally: sweet! 

Artemis: cool

M'gann: how exciting!

Robin: I'm down

Kaldur: Glad you approve.

____

INCOMING CALL: Koryak

Call Ended: 0:04:22

____

Kaldur: Is there a bail?

Officer Watson: nope. Just come and get them 

Kaldur: I'm really sorry about this.

Officer Watson: unless u had anything to do with the fight you don't need to apologize 

Kaldur: I suppose. 

____

Lisa: thank you again for getting us out of jail! If my dad found out he'd b sooo upset!! 

Kaldur: You can thank me by explaining what happened. 

Lisa: what about Koryak?

Kaldur: He's locked himself in his room and won't answer my questions. 

Lisa: oh

Lisa: so u know that gay bar in the shady part of town?

Kaldur: The one you're both too young to go into? I'm aware of it. 

Lisa: so, i may of had a friend make us some fake ids because Koryak lost a bet and it was karaoke night 

Lisa: only apparently some locals thought it was skin head night 

Lisa: if u catch my drift 

Kaldur: Damn.

Lisa: yeah

Kaldur: Are you both okay? 

Lisa: i mean u saw us. Roughed up but better than the other guys ;) 

Kaldur: You're lucky. Things could have gone very badly. 

Lisa: eh

____

Dr. Morel: Sorry to bother you.

Kaldur: It's quite alright sir. Can I help you?

Dr. Morel: You dropped Lisa off right?

Kaldur: Yes sir.

Dr. Morel: You can drop the "sir" we're all friends here.

Kaldur: Of course.

Dr. Morel: I don't suppose you know why she's sobbing in her room? 

Kaldur: No idea. 

Dr. Morel: Do you think it's something I did?

Kaldur: Not at all. Perhaps she just experienced something emotional/ stressful and it's all hitting at once. 

Dr. Morel: Right. And you have no idea what this emotional/ stressful event might be?

Kaldur: None.

Dr. Morel: Alright. Well. I'm going to go check on her. 

Kaldur: I'm sure everything will be fine.

____

Roy: my idiot brother thinks i can't fit 20 marshmallows in my mouth 

Kaldur: I'm begging you not to try.

Roy: oh I've already done it. I just wanted to give u some context before i sent you the picture 

Kaldur: By the gods...

Roy: [image]

____

[The Team Group Chat]

Robin: still no updates about the Reds

Conner: when i get my hands on them

Artemis: we get it

Conner: i don't think u do. Im serious 

____

Oct 5th  
\------------

Roy: Patrol?

Kaldur: On my way.

Roy: do me a favor?

Kaldur: Alright?

Roy: just respond with "omw"

Kaldur: No.

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: Has Atlan made any more progress Debbie?

Deep Blue: if you mean flustering the shit outa Garth? Yes. If you mean my fucken arm. No

Tempest: I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR UR DAD

Regent: as much as i hope that's true, i don't believe u

Lagoon Boy: no one believes that

Tempest: He's like 500 years old!!!!

Lagoon Boy: yeah but he looks like late 20s early 30s 

Regent: tell me you don't think he's handsome 

Tempest: Of course he's handsome! I'm not BLIND but I also DONT HAVE A THING FOR HIM

Aquaman: Sure.

Tempest: Et tu Kaldur?

Deep Blue: just making sure you know hon, it's illegal until u turn 18 even in Atlantis 

Lagoon Boy: pls he probably has a count down clock 

Tempest: Me or Atlan? 

Regent: u really just keep making this worse 

Tempest: I should have let Letifos' tribe kill me.

____

Oct 10th  
\--------------

[Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: Training today.

Robin: y do u feel the need to remind us?

Kaldur: Seriously?

____

NEW CONTACT ADDED: Zatanna 

____

Kaldur: [image]

Kaldur: National Park.

Debbie: oooo

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: Normally when we save the world it's not so literal.

Tempest: How so?

Aquaman: Usually it's more along the lines of making the world a better place. Not stopping a humanity ending natural disaster. 

Tempest: I see 

Regent: so how close did we come to dying exactly?

Aquaman: You'd have to ask my friend Wally. 

Lagoon Boy: so that close huh?

Aquaman: Yeah.

____

Oct 11th  
\--------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Narwhal: so i came out of my room to get some breakfast 

Aquaman: You actually left your room?

Narwhal: i don't want to hear it from you of all people 

Narwhal: anyway

Narwhal: La'gaan why don't u tell them what i found?

Lagoon Boy: idk what ur talking about 

Narwhal: right. Okay we'll do this hard way. Where r u rn.

Lagoon Boy: the lighthouse 

Narwhal: doing what?

Lagoon Boy: putting the coffee maker back together 

Narwhal: y?

Lagoon Boy: because i took it apart...

Narwhal: i rest my case

Deep Blue: hey La'gaan?

Lagoon Boy: yes?

Deep Blue: I love you so much rn

____

[The Team Group Chat]

Zatanna: guys my dad is PISSED 

Zatanna: when can we do it again?!

Conner: isn't this a private chat?

Robin: i added her

Artemis: nice

Kaldur: Zatanna, I truly enjoyed having you, but didn't your father ban you from ever interacting with us again? 

Zatanna: ur point?

Kaldur: Fair enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U know the drill by now. Comments and all that jazz


	16. Failsafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Failsafe fucks w/ me so much. So idk if this chap is the same quality. But it's smth!

Oct 16th  
\-------------

King Orin: Batman told me what happened.

Kaldur: It was an unfortunate situation. 

King Orin: I'm not going to make you talk about it, that's Canary's job, but you can't isolate yourself.

King Orin: That's an order.

Kaldur: Yes sir.

____

[The OGs]

Garth: Tula and I are thinking about going to the Surface for dinner. Would u like to join us?

Kaldur: Did King Orin put you up to this?

Tula: I'm thinking chowder 

____

OUTGOING CALL: Mother 

Call Ended: 0:56:38

____

Kaldur: I don't suppose you could stop by the Lighthouse? 

Roy: of course! Omw

____

Oct 17th  
\--------------

Koryak: breakfast is ready for u and ur bf

Kaldur: You made us breakfast?

Koryak: my dad told me to b nice to u

Kaldur: You don't have to treat me differently just because I experienced a traumatic event.

Koryak: one more traumatic event and u get a free ice cream 

Kaldur: Very funny. 

Koryak: remember what you told me about confusing kid gloves with sympathy?

Kaldur: I don't need either. 

Koryak: dumbass 

Koryak: we're staying in the same very old lighthouse with v thin walls u do know that right?

Kaldur: What does that have to do with anything? 

Koryak: well there's two options. 1) u scream at night for the hell of it

Koryak: 2) uve been having nightmares.

Kaldur: I didn't know you could hear me.

Koryak: just come get breakfast u dipshit

____

Black Canary: Mandatory therapy. Oct 23rd.

Kaldur: Understood.

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Deep Blue: good news! 

Lagoon Boy: Atlan fixed ur arm?!

Deep Blue: no. And im starting to get frustrated 

Lagoon Boy: starting? 

Regent: what's the good news? 

Deep Blue: Atlan did manage to do smth useful, not counting w/e he did for Garth's fun time dreams

Tempest: I'm not even dignifying that with a response 

Narwhal: come on Debbie, just tell us 

Deep Blue: he came up with a spell that let's me breathe air for 24hrs!!! 

Narwhal: that's awesome! 

Tempest: amazing!

Lagoon Boy: that's incredible! I'll have him teach it to me so we can use it whenever! 

Tempest: Same!

Aquagirl: u know what this means right?

Deep Blue: no?

Aquagirl: movie night at the Lighthouse! 

Lagoon Boy: yes!!

____

Koryak: I had to suffer through the last movie night. U have to also

Kaldur: I have company.

Koryak: u and Roy have been hiding in that room all day. Come out or I'll make u

Kaldur: I'm bi.

Koryak: cute

Koryak: you have 2 mins

____

Oct 18th  
\--------------

Roy: omw back now 

Kaldur: Thanks. You really didn't have to make a food run.

Roy: sure I did. Don't worry about it 

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Deep Blue: can we talk about Kal's bf?

Aquaman: No.

Regent: he's sweet! 

Tempest: he's annoying 

Lagoon Boy: i thought he was cool

Narwhal: he threw a rock at me once 

Aquagirl: oh drop it 

Aquagirl: i liked him 

Aquagirl: in fact here's a picture of him and kal snuggling during the movie 

Aquagirl: [image]

[Aquaman saved image]

Aquagirl: :)

Narwhal: so when she takes a picture of u together, u want it. When i do it you demand i delete it

Aquaman: Context is important. 

____

[The OGs]

Tula: feeling any better Kaldur?

Kaldur: Not particularly. 

Garth: You seemed to be kinda out of it last night

Kaldur: I suppose that's an accurate assessment. 

Tula: u know if u need us, we're here 

Kaldur: Yes, I know. 

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Mia: when r u giving us our brother back? 

Hawke: i for one, am enjoying Roy free time so like. Keep him

____

[The Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: How is everyone?

Wally: how do u think we are?

Kaldur: Fair.

Zatanna: did something happen?

M'gann: u could say that...


	17. Disordered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the show refuses to give Kaldur love an support I'll do it myself

Oct 23rd   
\--------------

Roy: so

Roy: how'd it go?

Roy: like u don't have to give details or anything 

Kaldur: It went well. I think. I don't have alot of experience with therapy.

Roy: yeah, no shit 

Roy: so did you step down as leader? 

Kaldur: I couldn't.

Roy: okay.

Kaldur: You're mad.

Roy: yeah. But i support you. Even if ur being a fucken idiot 

Kaldur: Thanks? 

Roy: anytime

Roy: let's do smth that will cheer u up?

Kaldur: Wipe my memory of the simulation?

Roy: can't do that. But we can play a game of soccer? One on one

Kaldur: You're on.

____

Kaldur: Did you leave a pile of puzzle books on my bed?

Koryak: yes

Kaldur: Can I ask why?

Koryak: you can ask

Kaldur: Koryak.

Koryak: okay fine. So after my mom died and i tried to kill my dad and steal the throne my dad made me get a therapist 

Kaldur: Imagine that.

Koryak: let me talk

Koryak: So anyway. One of the things the doc recommended was when i started to feel overwhelmed that i should distract myself. Idk what u like but i figured some sudoku and crosswords couldn't hurt 

Kaldur: Thank you.

Koryak: yeah whatever. Just don't get sappy on me

____

Lisa: what started out as a joke has begun to ruin my life

Kaldur: Um?

Lisa: [image]

Lisa: every article of clothing in my closet that fits is either orange or green or both 

Kaldur: That's your fault.

Lisa: no shit! How am i supposed to go to a school dance in a BRIGHT ORANGE DRESS 

Kaldur: Just buy a new one?

Lisa: i blew my allowance on Halloween candy to hand out :( 

Kaldur: It is quite the plight you find yourself in.

Lisa: :p

____

Lisa: wait

Kaldur: What am I waiting on?

Lisa: it's October. I can ABSOLUTELY wear a bright orange dress

Kaldur: I'm glad it all worked out.

____

Oct 24th  
\--------------

Kaldur: Are you awake?

____

Kaldur: I guess not.

____

Kaldur: Still asleep?

____

Kaldur: Roy?

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Kaldur: Is Roy asleep?

____

OUTGOING CALL: Father 

Call Ended: 1:03:55

____

Roy: I'm up! 

____

Roy: since u didn't say sos or actively ask for help I'm going to assume ur asleep 

____

Roy: Kaldur?

____

Kaldur: I'm sorry.

Roy: it's fine. What happened?

Kaldur: Nightmare. I ended up calling my father. He helped alot 

Roy: Calvin seems like a cool dude

Kaldur: He is.

Roy: next time u can just call me

Kaldur: If you were asleep I didn't want to interrupt that. 

Roy: i think u wanted to. U just couldn't bring urself to

Roy: so here's my written permission 

Roy: you can wake me at any time of day or night for any and every reason 

Kaldur: I appreciate it. 

____

Kaldur: How is everything going?

La'gaan: p good. Tho i feel like i should be asking you that 

Kaldur: Maybe. But I asked first. 

La'gaan: fair enough

Kaldur: You and the others haven't experienced any more harrassment have you?

La'gaan: eh, not as bad as it was

La'gaan: so what ud do?

Kaldur: I told you, I'd let you handle it. 

La'gaan: yeah I know what u said

La'gaan: doesn't mean I believe u

Kaldur: I'm hurt.

La'gaan: I'm sure

Kaldur: I may have exchanged words with Ronal.

La'gaan: well i guess it worked. But u know he'll eventually revolt right? 

Kaldur: Not if he's smart.

La'gaan: i think we've established that he's not

____

[The Team Group Chat]

M'gann: so i know everyone is probably p dour rn. And i know it's kinda my fault. But. I was thinking maybe we could have a bonfire on the beach? To lift everyone's spirts?

Kaldur: That sounds like an excellent idea.

M'gann: tommorow?

Robin: tommorow 

____

Kaldur: How are you doing?

Artemis: death was surprisingly peaceful don't ya think?

Kaldur: Artemis.

Artemis: what?

Kaldur: You know what. 

Artemis: want to go hit some bad guys?

Kaldur: Sure.

____

Oct 25th  
\--------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Lagoon Boy: i know this is weird but i really want to go to a best buy rn

Tempest: ?

Lagoon Boy: i said it was weird 

Deep Blue: what the fuck is a best buy?

Lagoon Boy: tech store on the surface 

Tempest: y can't u

Lagoon Boy: seriously?

Tempest: sry only half awake 

Tempest: i could make u a glamour?

Lagoon Boy: let's do it

Aquaman: This can only end well.

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: rise and shine boys I made breakfast! 

Koryak: did you break into the Lighthouse?

Lisa: what like it's hard?

____

Roy: I'm bored 

Kaldur: It's 10am.

Roy: that's unrelated 

Kaldur: No it's not because I know how your mind works. 

Roy: oh? 

Kaldur: I'm eating breakfast. 

Roy: is that all u want to eat?

Kaldur: I want you to know I just choked on my pancakes and if I died it would have been your fault 

Roy: :(

____

Roy: I'm still bored. Want to people watch and come up with ridiculous stories about them?

Kaldur: I suppose. But why are you so bored?

Roy: ive been left home alone 

Kaldur: I didn't think your family was dumb enough for that.

Roy: glad to see ur feeling better 

____

Black Canary: I'm just checking in. How are you?

Kaldur: Better. I've been thinking though. Would it be possible to continue our sessions? Privately. Without letting the Team know?

Black Canary: Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	18. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur has a bad Halloween

Oct 30th  
\--------------

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: not to be dramatic 

Kaldur: I doubt it.

Koryak: i doubt it 

Koryak: ha! Jinx

Kaldur: You are 17 years old.

Koryak: ur never too old for jinx 

Lisa: *ahem* 

Kaldur: Apologies. What are you being dramatic about Lisa?

Lisa: i just really fucken love Halloween 

Koryak: well i hate it 

Lisa: !!!??!!!

Lisa: WHY?!

Koryak: [image]

Lisa: um..... Did u mean to send a picture of ur face...?

Koryak: yes 

Lisa: im sorry i don't understand...

Koryak: I'm Inuit lisa

Lisa: ummm....

Koryak: Native.

Koryak: Indigenous.

Koryak: NDN.

Lisa: oh! But what does that have to do with Halloween?

Koryak: look i already get easily irritated, seeing a bunch of white people running around dressed as "indians" just really pisses me off

Lisa: it can't be that popular...

Koryak: popular or not it's definitely tainted Halloween for me.

Lisa: I'm really sorry

Koryak: it's fine. Just don't be racist this Halloween and u and i r cool

Lisa: I'm going as sexy aquaman 

Koryak: i take it back, i hate you

Lisa: :(

____

Kaldur: Will you be at the meeting tomorrow.

Roy: Yeah. Is that okay?

Kaldur: Why wouldn't it be?

Roy: I'm going to say what i believe. Im not going to hold back 

Kaldur: I would never expect you too. But understand, I will do the same. 

____

[The Team Group Chat]

M'gann: Halloween party tommorow at my school! Ur all invited!

Wally: sweet!!!

Artemis: no promises, but sounds like fun

Zatanna: I'll definitely try to come! 

Robin: sry, i got plans already 

M'gann: that's okay 

Kaldur: As do I, I'm afraid.

M'gann: don't worry about it!!!

____

Lisa: I'm such an idiot 

Kaldur: I'm sure everything's fine.

Lisa: he's probably pissed at me

Kaldur: If it's bothering you so much, why don't you just apologize?

Lisa: but what if i try to apologize and make it worse?!

Kaldur: There's always a risk of making something worse when trying to fix it. But that's just apart of life I'm afraid.

Lisa: y r u so smart?

Kaldur: Because I'm surrounded by idiots.

Lisa: RUDE

Kaldur: :)

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Mia: costumes acquired 

Emiko: NICE 

Hawke: I'm actually impressed...

Kaldur: I really wish you would leave me out of this.

Emiko: and people in hell want ice water 

Hawke: Emiko

____

Oct 31st  
\--------------

Kaldur: How long have you known?

Roy: since she joined ur team. It wasn't my secret to tell 

Roy: well, i guess i did tell

Roy: but circumstances changed 

Kaldur: Alright.

Roy: that's all? "Alright"

Kaldur: I'm just processing everything. 

Roy: meaning?

Kaldur: I want to be mad at you, but I'm also...proud? That you kept her secret. And I want to be mad at her but if she's lying I truly believe she must have a good reason. And I'm frustrated with Batman because it feels like he doesn't trust me as the leader if he's keeping things like this from me. But again if it's none of my business, it's none of my business.

Roy: wow

Roy: that is a lot

Kaldur: Yeah.

Kaldur: You know, if you're this worried about the Team. Perhaps you should join? Observe from the inside.

Roy: i can't do that Kaldur 

Kaldur: Why not?

Roy: because, i need to prove i can do this on my own

Kaldur: Too who? Who do you possibly need to prove something to?

Roy: myself

Roy: i need to prove im more than what everyone sees when they look at me

Kaldur: Interesting. Because when I look at you, I see a hero.

Roy: you absolute motherfucken sap 

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: i th ink im drunk whichis weird cause i didn't drinnk anyything 

Koryak: im omw

Kaldur: I'm on my way.

Koryak: i got this Kal

____

Kaldur: If Koryak ends up in jail let me know?

Officer Watson: concerning!!

____

Lisa: kal

Lisa: kal kal kal

Lisa: kaaaaaaaaaaaaal

Kaldur: Yes Lisa?

Lisa: koryak carriex me bridal styel

Lisa: after he punched sme duuude 

Lisa: i feel lik a princess 

Kaldur: I'm glad you feel like a princess.

Lisa: if i were straight id b allllllll over thiiis 

____

Kaldur: What happened? 

Koryak: some douche put smth in her drink. But because she's Atlantean she didn't pass out. I caught him slipping more into her sprite

Kaldur: I can't coherently respond right now.

Koryak: that mad huh?

Kaldur: Yes. 

Koryak: well we're at the 24 hr dinner off main st if u want to come check on her. She's absolutely off her rocker tho 

Koryak: [video]

Koryak: three minutes of her complaining about the fish in her aquarium 

Koryak: apparently they gossip 

Koryak: and that's just what i filmed 

Kaldur: You need to take her to a doctor.

Koryak: No one in Amnesty Bay knows she Atlantean Kaldur. Secrets like that spread like a wildfire 

Kaldur: Than take her to Atlantis.

Koryak: when she can only stay under for an hour or so before her gills swell closed? 

Koryak: just trust me 

Kaldur: Alright.

Koryak: hey Kaldur?

Kaldur: Yes?

Koryak: i really hate Halloween 

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: Someone say something stupid to restore my faith in the world.

Deep Blue: is that rude?

Lagoon Boy: maybe but when else will we have an opportunity like this?

Tempest: That's tru 

Aquagirl: i nevr say anything stupid 

Regent: sure u don't 

Aquagirl: MEAN

Tempest: Is she okay?

Narwhal: she's fine

Lagoon Boy: if u say so

Regent: oh i know! 

Regent: last night Garth got spooked by a fish and bit my tongue 

Aquaman: That doesn't make me feel better.

Tempest: It wasn't just ANY fish. I swear to the gods it snuck up behind us on PURPOSE and GREW 

Aquaman: Debbie?

Deep Blue: I'm not confirming or denying that was me 

Tempest: fuck you 

Aquagirl: he tried to tak my phne!!!

Narwhal: I had to give it back, she started crying 

Deep Blue: come here Lisa, I'll give u a hug

Aquagirl: okay 

Narwhal: okay she actually tried to leave. Can u not? 

Lagoon Boy: has ur faith been restored Kaldur? Cause i just witnessed a lot of stupid 

Aquaman: Maybe a little.

____

Black Canary: are we still on for tomorrow?

Kaldur: Yes. I'm looking forward to it.

____

Nov 1st  
\-------------

Kaldur: Roy.

Kaldur: they're dead

Kaldur: they're all dead and its my fault

Roy: what?

Kaldur: i sacrificed myself but it didn't help anything 

Kaldur: they all still died 

Roy: who?

Kaldur: everyone

Roy: it was a nightmare Kaldur 

Roy: I'm calling now just take some deep breaths 

____

INCOMING CALL: Roy

Call Ended: 4:23:16

____

Roy: think the phone company will refund the last hour of our call last night?

Kaldur: Why?

Roy: because neither of us said anything 

Kaldur: I don't think it works like that.

Roy: worth a shot tho?

Kaldur: Doesn't Oliver pay your bill? 

Roy: good point

Kaldur: Thank you again by the way.

Roy: of course 

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: y did i wake up on the couch in the Lighthouse? 

Koryak: u stayed the night 

Lisa: obviously. Y? And y do i feel so sucky?

Koryak: I'll be down in a second. We can make breakfast 

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Emiko: welp. Oliver grounded us...


	19. Misplaced

Nov 1st  
\-------------

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: great news!

Kaldur: You decided to listen to me and go home instead of staying at school?

Lisa: no 

Lisa: that guy who tried to drug me last night?

Koryak: he didn't try shit. He did

Lisa: w/e 

Koryak: not really a w/e but okay 

Lisa: well anyway, i ran into him here at school! (Not the good news)

Lisa: then i managed to record him confessing to slipping me smth! (He called u a bastard Koryak, btw) and pushed him down a flight of steps!

Lisa: THEN

Lisa: i posted his confession and tagged the school, his parents, and a few local news stations 

Koryak: amazing 

Kaldur: You didn't record yourself pushing him did you?

Lisa: no

Kaldur: Well then good job! 

____

Kaldur: According to Canary my deepest fear is to give everything I can and still fail.

Roy: not really surprising 

Kaldur: I suppose.

Roy: so therapy is going well then?

Kaldur: I'm still having nightmares.

Roy: it's been what two? three? sessions? Give it time

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Deep Blue: [image]

Deep Blue: the bastards are fighting 

Aquagirl: ???

Lagoon Boy: the blonde is Ronal, all i know about the other is he's a purist too

Regent: was, he's the one that flipped 

Deep Blue: probs y they're fighting 

Tempest: Y r u watching them fight?

Deep Blue: it's fun?

Deep Blue: oh!

Deep Blue: [image]

Deep Blue: Ronal is down! 

Lagoon Boy: he's faking it. His body is too stiff for him to be unconscious 

Deep Blue: shit! Ur right! Bastard fights dirty!! 

Deep Blue: he saw me! Time to go 

Aquaman: Please be careful.

____

Kaldur: Did you get away?

Debbie: yeah, the handsome guy caught his attention again 

Kaldur: Alright.

Kaldur: Wait, handsome?

Debbie: he's a dick but im not blind 

Debbie: [image]

Kaldur: I suppose he's easy on the eyes but I'm not sure I feel comfortable calling a purist handsome.

Debbie: former purist 

Kaldur: Are we actually sure about that?

Debbie: i mean Ronal called him a "traitorous fuck" and he kept him from attacking me again

Debbie: tho this time im ready for that bitch 

Kaldur: Interesting.

Kaldur: And please don't pick a fight.

____

Nov 4th  
\-------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: Supply run tomorrow.

M'gann: perfect! I've been meaning to go grocery shopping!

____

Nov 5th  
\------------

Lisa: my dad just vanished! 

Kaldur: You aren't alone. We aren't sure what's happening yet.

____

Kaldur: Roy, do you count as an adult?

____

Kaldur: I guess so.

____

OUTGOING CALL: Connor Hawke

Call Ended: 0:07:12

____

OUTGOING CALL: Koryak

Call Ended: 0:03:18

____

[The Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: Star City and Amnesty Bay are both covered.

Robin: Gotham is covered.

M'gann: Happy Harbor is covered 

Wally: what do we do for the cities we aren't in? Or don't have friends in? 

Robin: i might have an idea 

____

[The Pretty Ones] 

Lisa: that was quiet the speech 

Kaldur: Thank you. How are things going?

Lisa: we set up in Sam's Seafood. LOTS of kids but thankfully everyone seems to be behaving. Turns out Koryak is really good with babies

Koryak: I guess 

Koryak: i think I've checked every home and building in the town but I'm going over it again one more time just to be sure 

Kaldur: Thank you both.

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Kaldur: How are things in Star City?

Emiko: to be expected. Me and Connor are collecting kids and Mia is helping babysit 

Kaldur: Where did you choose to set up? 

Hawke: city hall. It's big and right in the middle of the city 

Kaldur: If anything goes wrong please let me or Artemis know. 

Emiko: sure

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Lagoon Boy: test??

Aquaman: Thank the gods. I haven't been able to get ahold of anyone in Atlantis.

Lagoon Boy: yeah, it took us a second to figure out but Blubber, Sheeva, and I are the BEST 

Aquaman: That you are. 

Aquaman: Are there any adults in Atlantis?

Deep Blue: there's never any adults in Atlantis. But today more so than usual 

Tempest: We have the situation under control though. We've been collecting kids and bringing everyone to the throne room 

Regent: we have had a bit of an issue with the younger Purists

Tempest: Tula

Regent: stop trying to protect him. He's a big boy and he trusts us, but not if we keep shit from him

Aquaman: Thank you Tula. What issues have you been having?

Lagoon Boy: the usual 

____

Garth: You have so much on ur plate. I don't want u to worry about us too is all

Kaldur: I'm going to worry about you even if you keep things from me.

Garth: I'm sorry

Kaldur: Apology accepted.

____

[Contact Unblocked]

Kaldur: You're attacking children? Really?

Ronal: hey 

Ronal: fuck you

[This Contact Has Blocked You]

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Koryak: the adults are back

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Tempest: The adults are back! 

Lagoon Boy: and I got to hit alot of racists! Win-win!!!

____

Roy: hey

Kaldur: Hey.

Roy: you guys did a good job

Kaldur: What makes you think we had anything to do with it?

Roy: well you either, fixed it, caused it, or both. Im choosing to be optimistic 

Kaldur: Love you too.

____

Kaldur: If you need to speak to someone, I'm here.

Zatanna: cool

Zatanna: is ur mom dead?

Kaldur: No.

Zatanna: is ur dad gone forever?

Kaldur: No.

Zatanna: then no offense, but im good

____

[Family Group Chat]

Kaldur: I think I'm going to come home for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record he called Connor over Mia and Emiko because Connor is the oldest after Roy. At least in this story.
> 
> Comments make my geckos happy


	20. Coldhearted

Nov 6th  
\-------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Regent: is it weird that i really really really want to hug my brother?

Tempest: Orm? Yes absolutely 

Regent: fuck that

Regent: i mean Orin 

Regent: i mean he's the closest thing I've had to a parent in years...and in one moment he was just gone...

Deep Blue: yeah. I've been on the phone with my mom for hours. She's heading back from Japan now just to spend some time together

Aquaman: I've been with my parents since last night. I feel like I've been acting like a child but...

Narwhal: should I feel guilty that im still mad at my dad? Even after almost losing him without fixing things

Deep Blue: of course not. But maybe, and don't bite my head off, maybe you should talk to him?

Regent: fuc u he's mine rn 

Narwhal: well when Tula is done hogging my father who i hadn't seen for the first 16 years of my life, i may just do that 

Regent: damn right ull wait 

____

Roy: my siblings haven't hugged me this much since ollie took them on 

Kaldur: I've not left my parents' sides all day. I can't say that I blame them. 

Roy: seriously? What r u doing rn?

Kaldur: Helping them fix lunch. 

Roy: interesting 

Kaldur: Why is that interesting?

Roy: cooking must be a family bonding thing

Roy: [image]

Kaldur: I don't think I've ever seen Emiko grin like that.

Roy: well apparently Ollie's jokes are funnier after you think you've lost him forever 

Kaldur: So you all are fixing lunch too then?

Roy: yeah. Baked chicken sandwiches with an absurd amount of sides. 

Roy: three days ago i asked ollie what was for lunch and he shrugged and said there was lunch meat in the fridge 

Roy: i think everyone is a little shook 

Kaldur: That certainly appears to be the case.

____

Garth: I don't want you to take this the wrong way 

Garth: but 

Garth: seeing everyone get all chumming with their parents or like other adults in their life

Garth: it's bumming me out 

Kaldur: I understand. I'm deeply sorry. Would you like to visit the memorial? 

Garth: not particularly. 

Garth: I'm sure it means a lot to a lot of people

Garth: but to me it's just a bunch of names of people who died in a war when i was a baby

Garth: and I don't even know if my parents names are on there 

Kaldur: That's fair. I wish there was something I could do.

Garth: Ur helping just by letting me talk

____

Nov 7th  
\------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Wally: dudes! I can't believe I'm going to be 16 in just a few days!

Artemis: let me guess 

Artemis: uv always wanted a surprise party? 

Robin: it's been a dream of urs since u were little?

Wally: have I mentioned that before?

Kaldur: Once or twice.

____

Sheeva: Kaldur? R u in Atlantis rn?

Kaldur: Yes? Why?

Sheeva: at ur parents house?

Kaldur: Again. Yes? Why? 

Sheeva: well that makes u closest so. La'gaan and Ronal and fighting. Like. Full on fighting fighting. There's blood.

Kaldur: What happened?

Sheeva: well i came in towards the tail end. But Ronal didn't seem to like La'gaan's comment 

Sheeva: smth about how Ronal's parents were probably glad to be in a world without him for a few hours

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Lagoon Boy: [image]

Deep Blue: u sure r grinning alot in that picture for someone bleeding heavily 

Lagoon Boy: u should see the other guy 

Tempest: Who is the other guy?

Aquaman: Someone who deserved it. It was still insanely dumb however.

Lagoon Boy: says the guy who broke into a secret lab 50 floors below ground 

Aquaman: Fair. 

Regent: given how cool Kaldur seems to be with this, i take it uve already lectured La'gaan?

Aquaman: Oh absolutely.

Lagoon Boy: it was extremely annoying :) :) :)

____

Nov 10th  
\---------------

[Wally Birthday Squad]

M'gann: okay! Everything is in place! 

Robin: awesome!!!

Robin: i still think we need a confetti cannon 

Kaldur: No.

Artemis: no i think he's on to smth

Kaldur: No.

M'gann: I just need to hide the cakes until tomorrow.

Robin: I'll just keep him away from the Cave. No big

M'gann: that's perfect! 

____

Kaldur: Where's Salty?

Koryak: ur back at the Lighthouse?

Kaldur: Yes.

Koryak: ah. Yeah my dad and I are taking him for a walk. Figured Salty would keep us from throwing hands 

Kaldur: You mean keep you from throwing hands.

Koryak: sure

Kaldur: I hope it goes well.

____

Nov 11th  
\--------------

Kaldur: Happy birthday Wally!

Wally: thx!!!

____

[The Pretty Ones]

Lisa: SNOW DAY

Lisa: who's sledding with me?!

Kaldur: I have a birthday party I'm going to attend.

Lisa: fun! Koryak?

Koryak: I guess 

Lisa: I'm not forcing u

Koryak: what else am i gonna do?

____

La'gaan: I haven't asked this in a while so: u doing okay?

Kaldur: Mostly. I'm tired, but that's to be expected. 

La'gaan: u need to take better care of urself

Kaldur: So I've been told.

____

Lisa: watching the news

Lisa: of course the snow day is caused by supervillains 

Lisa: this is y we can't have nice things 

____

Roy: all the ice fortresses down? 

Kaldur: Yes. All five. 

Roy: cool

Roy: want to go ice skating?

Kaldur: The last time I went ice skating it ended in blood.

Roy: that should surprise me but it doesn't 

Roy: i promise no blood

Kaldur: Sounds like fun. Just let me check on Wally.

____

Kaldur: How is your mission going?

____

Wally: i just woke up. Things took a weird turn. I have a plan but it might be a long shot 

Kaldur: I have complete faith in you. 

____

Nov 12th  
\---------------

Kaldur: You did a good job.

Wally: thx boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are better than a snow day. Tho i guess rn every day is kinda like a snowday...


	21. Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All we hear about Kaldur in this ep is he's helping aquaman so *shrugs* i made smth up

Nov 14th  
\---------------

Garth: ur my beest frind u no thT right??m?

____

Kaldur: What's wrong with Garth?

Tula: well....

Tula: we (this includes my sister) decided to go to Deep Six 

Tula: and we were teasing Garth saying he was a lightweight 

Tula: not thinking he'd try and prove us wrong

Kaldur: By the gods...

Kaldur: Are you still at the club?

Tula: oh no! He's laying on my lap listing off all the people he loves 

Tula: turns out he's a very affectionate drunk 

____

Kaldur: You're one of my best friends too.

___

Tula: idk what you said to him but it made him v happy 

____

Officer Fradon: Hey kid

Kaldur: Officer Fradon, is Officer Watson okay?

Officer Fradon: you know you can call us Dwayne and Erika right? And yeah she's fine 

Kaldur: Of course. To what do I owe the pleasure Dwayne?

Officer Fradon: I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?

Kaldur: I suppose that depends.

Officer Fradon: I'm going to propose to Erika, and I'd like some help 

Kaldur: Why me?

Officer Fradon: u can control water right? 

Kaldur: To a certain extent.

Officer Fradon: enough to help me with a romantic water show?

Kaldur: Perhaps, yes.

____

Lisa: guess who got SUED?!

Kaldur: You?

Lisa: gosh ur good at this game

Kaldur: Why?

Lisa: for posting that video online of the creep admitting to druging me 

Kaldur: You can not be serious. 

Lisa: i wish this was just one of my funny ha ha's

Kaldur: Can I help?

Lisa: nah, i just needed to bitch 

____

Nov 16th  
\---------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Regent: I'm stuck in the Tunnels 

Narwhal: the super secret Tunnels that run under the city that's probably filled with ghosts?

Regent: oh i can safely say there are lost spirts down here 

Regent: and i don't feel like joining them so if someone could come get me?

Lagoon Boy: which entrance are u closest 2?

Regent: great question!!

Aquaman: Isn't it the middle of the night in Atlantis? 

Regent: which is one of the MANY reasons i want out of these Tunnels 

Lagoon Boy: let me get some back up then we'll find u

Regent: back up?

Lagoon Boy: yeah, I'm not stupid enough to go down there alone 

Aquaman: Why haven't you called for help?

Regent: i tried. It's a small miracle im getting texts through and even that has required some low level tech magic 

Narwhal: y r u even down there?

Regent: i was exploring and lost track of time 

Aquaman: Did you tell anyone you were going down?

Regent: pls i know how ud all react 

Lagoon Boy: i need u to know that im biting my tongue rn because ur my friend but once ur safe b prepared 

Regent: that's fair 

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Lagoon Boy: Blubber, Sheeva, and I, r heading down now

Regent: i dropped a bunch of glow sticks around me and I'm sitting down so it should be easy to find me

Regent: i think i just saw Lorelei's spirit so if u could hurry 

Deep Blue: grandma?

Regent: THAT YOU RESPOND TO?!?!

Deep Blue: hun, i just woke up and i haven't read the back texts yet. Chill 

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Lagoon Boy: [image]

Lagoon Boy: we got her 

Regent: my heroes 

Lagoon Boy: that would mean more if u hadn't rolled ur eyes while typing 

Regent: u haven't gotten off my back!!!

Lagoon Boy: hmmm. Interesting.

Regent: shut it 

____

Nov 20th  
\---------------

Roy: date night?

Kaldur: Tonight?

Roy: that's what i was thinking 

Kaldur: Yeah, okay. 

Roy: don't get too worked up now 

____

Koryak: is it just me or does everytime Thanksgiving come up Lisa starts acting all uncomfortable?

Kaldur: Considering she only does that around you? Technically, yes it is you.

Koryak: i really don't want to have that conversation 

Kaldur: No one is forcing you too.

Koryak: but?

Kaldur: You have a habit of brushing things off until they build up and you snap.

Koryak: goddamnit

____

Nov 21st  
\---------------

Mia: hey doofus 

Kaldur: Hello Mia.

Mia: theoretically if roy invited u to Thanksgiving dinner would u come?

Kaldur: If this theoretical were to occur, I can't see why I'd say no.

Mia: so u don't think it's "too soon"

Mia: theoretically 

Kaldur: I do not. But I also did not grow up in a Thanksgiving culture and don't necessarily know all the rules.

Mia: sure sure

Mia: but ur down for a big family dinner taking place on a holiday and aren't worried about how long uve been dating?

Kaldur: Yes, I would be okay with that.

Mia: interesting 

____

INCOMING CALL: Roy

Call Ended: 0:03:12

____

Roy: sry again about Mia

Kaldur: You really don't have to apologize. It truly doesn't bother me. I actually find it somewhat ammusing. 

Roy: if ur sure

Kaldur: I am.

Roy: well. Im looking forward to Thanksgiving 

Kaldur: as am I

____

King Orin: A seaquake just hit the Hidden City. King Noble has requested aid

Kaldur: On my way. Should I bring Koryak?

King Orin: I suppose that would be wise. As many hands as possible.

____

Nov 22nd  
\---------------

Batman: I understand you and Aquaman are handling a situation in Atlantis. I have a mission for your Team. Who do you recommend lead the squad in your absence?

Kaldur: I suppose Robin is the most logical choice.

Batman: Understood.


	22. Agendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is always so damn hectic in my house so i tried to display that absolute MOOD a little. Also rewatching Agendas all i could think about is how funny itd be if ollie was texting about the Turkey the whole time

Nov 25th  
\---------------

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Hawke: it's 5am. U can all tell my dad he's out of his fucken mind if he thinks I'm getting up to cook 

Mia: if we have to suffer u do to. Up and at em

Kaldur: What if I said these messages woke me up? Would you feel any remorse?

Emiko: i don't feel remorse over blatant lies 

____

Roy: it's not to late for u to back out

Kaldur: I'll be there Roy.

____

Roy: Ollie has some dumbass League meeting so im in charge of the turkey!

Kaldur: Okay?

Roy: NOT OKAY 

Roy: NOT AT ALL OKAY

Kaldur: I wish I understood more than I do. 

Roy: it's fine

Roy: it's totally fine

Roy: completely fine

Kaldur: Should I come over early and help you?

Roy: no, ur a guest

Kaldur: I will if you need me too.

Roy: i know

____

[The Team Group Chat]

M'gann: Happy Thanksgiving 

Artemis: u too

Robin: Happy Thanksgiving 

Wally: happy food day!!!

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquaman: You all have been awfully quiet.

Lagoon Boy: what's that mean?

Aquaman: Usually I hear something from you all by now. 

Lagoon Boy: oh

Lagoon Boy: yeah a bit of a debate broke out last night 

Lagoon Boy: alliances were made 

Aquaman: Care to elaborate?

Aquagirl: i love debates!

Narwhal: this can only be good

Deep Blue: yes or no? Being able to talk to fish means I shouldn't eat them?

Aquagirl: i don't eat fish but im not going to tell u not too

Narwhal: that's dumb

Tempest: u didn't take a side

Narwhal: what side r u on?

Regent: so far me and La'gaan say that Debbie should still b able to eat fish, Debbie and Garth (WHO IS STILL GOING TO EAT FISH AFTER THIS BTW) say she shouldn't 

Tempest: i can't hold whole conversations with them!!!

Deep Blue: well it seems Lisa is on our side 

Narwhal: i don't care so im on the side that Garth isn't 

Lagoon Boy: Kaldur ur the tie breaker 

Aquaman: I regret starting this conversation.

____

Roy: if Oliver texts me about this fucken bird one more time im burning the house down 

Kaldur: Is he allowed to be texting you during a League meeting?

Roy: fuck all if i know!!!!

Kaldur: Would you like me to walk you through your breathing exercises?

Roy: that might be a good idea

____

OUTGOING CALL: Roy

Call Ended: 0:09:47

____

La'gaan: okay, so plenty of people talk to their food right? Like those who run the fish farms? I've heard them talk to their animals, they still eat them!

La'gaan: and if it's a matter of intelligence, i get it. I would never recommend anyone eat a dolphin or a whale or a shark even (well i guess it depends on the shark) but a sunfish? She couldn't hold a conversation with a sunfish if she wanted to! 

Kaldur: I refuse to add my 2 cents.

Kaldur: Also a majority of the meat on a sunfish is inedible.

____

Emiko: I'm being nice and typing up a menu to put at everyone's seat all fancy like. R u bringing anything? U don't have too obviously 

Kaldur: I'm not much of a cook but my roommate helped me make some deviled eggs.

Emiko: oh god they were roommates 

Kaldur: What?

Emiko: nothing

Emiko: see u in a bit 

____

Mia: do you have any food allergies? We forgot to ask

Kaldur: As far as I'm aware, I do not. 

Mia: cool cool cool

____

Debbie: name a Surface animal that's used for food

Kaldur: I really don't want too.

Debbie: come on

Kaldur: A cow.

Debbie: okay, now if u could hold whole conversations with a cow. Would u then eat it?

Kaldur: I refuse to side with any of you on this.

Debbie: y?!

Kaldur: It will only cause more strife if I pick a side in this pointless debate.

Debbie: ok and now the reason u won't pick a side? 

Kaldur: It's driving you all nuts. 

____

Kaldur: I'm on my way.

Roy: i burned the rolls. Can u pick up some rolls? 

Kaldur: Of course.

Roy: how did i burn the rolls and ONLY the rolls?! There's other stuff in this oven!

Kaldur: It's fine. I'll pick up some more rolls. 

Roy: im a good cook Kaldur

Kaldur: Are you telling me or yourself?

Roy: idk anymore 

____

Lisa: did I just see u at my place of work?

Kaldur: I didn't know you worked at the grocery?

Lisa: yeah. Good ol Rudy's a staple in the community for over 50 years!

Lisa: ask me how many times I've had to say that 

Kaldur: I think it wise that I not.

Lisa: v wise. Im just glad im getting Holiday pay. And that we close early 

Lisa: my dad was real upset i had to work. Tried to get me to quit :(

Kaldur: I'm sorry.

Lisa: it's cool. I get where he's coming from. He wants to spend Thanksgiving with me like when i was little

Lisa: the issue is, I'm not little anymore 

Kaldur: At least you get off early.

Lisa: yeah

____

Kaldur: I'm here. 

Roy: u can come in

____

New Contact Added: Jim Harper 

____

Kaldur: That was quite the dinner...

Artemis: yeah that's one way to put it

Kaldur: I'm surprised you were there.

Artemis: why?!

Artemis: sorry. Just: "why?" 

Kaldur: I suppose I just didn't expect extended family. Jim was a surprise too.

Artemis: oh. Yeah. Makes sense. 

Artemis: this ur first Thanksgiving?

Kaldur: It was. Oddly enough, I enjoyed it. 

Artemis: yeah. It was wild but kinda fun 

Kaldur: It was also a pleasure meeting your mother.

Artemis: yeah

Artemis: sry if she made u uncomfortable at all. She likes to compare me to my more "successful" friends. And to her ur p damn successful.

Kaldur: I was fine, perhaps a little flustered, but I am sorry if she made you uncomfortable.

Artemis: it's whatever

Artemis: hey, y were u there btw? 

Kaldur: I'd rather the Team not know if that's alright.

Artemis: i can keep a secret 

Kaldur: I'm sure. 

Kaldur: I'm sorry, no one outside my personal circle actually knows.

Artemis: I'd be honored to b apart of that circle. But ur making it seem kinda serious so if u don't want to tell me thats fine!! Like! Im not going to push u to tell me smth if u aren't comfortable with it.

Kaldur: I'm dating Roy.

Artemis: oh

Kaldur: Oh?

Artemis: all the people on the planet and you chose HIM?!

Kaldur: I appreciate your support.

Artemis: seriously tho. Thx for telling me. My lips are sealed. 

____

Roy: well that wasn't a complete disaster 

Kaldur: I enjoyed it.

Roy: seriously?

Kaldur: Seriously.

Roy: cool

Kaldur: Yes, very.

____

Kaldur: Guardian mentioned you stopped by Cadmus. Is everything okay?

Conner: ur checking up on me!?!?!

Kaldur: Not at all. I just happened to run into him today. And your business is you business. I just want to make sure everything is okay. 

Conner: yeah. Everything is fine.

____

Nov 26th  
\---------------

Kaldur: I'm so sick of nightmares 

Roy: I'm sorry. I think D is up if u want to talk to her. Or u can talk to me. I just don't know how much help I'll be

Kaldur: You're always a help. But, perhaps I should call Canary.

____

OUTGOING CALL: Black Canary

Call Ended: 1:03:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are as good as Thanksgiving pie


	23. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun cannon fact of the day; garth is colorblind

Dec 1st  
\------------

Officer Fradon: Okay, i emailed u the new plan

Kaldur: With all due respect sir, this is the fifth time you've changed your proposal plan?

Officer Fradon: this has to be perfect

Officer Fradon: and you can drop the "sir"

Kaldur: You do know that Erika will say yes no matter what right?

Officer Fradon: well yeah. Or hopefully. But it still needs to be perfect 

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquagirl: okay so i know u all probably dont celebrate Christmas but i still want to get u all smth. Is that okay?

Deep Blue: we aren't turning down gifts doll. But expect some in return 

Regent: pretend we don't know what that is? 

Aquagirl: oh, yeah. Well technically it's a religious holiday but alot of people on the Surface celebrate it even if they don't practice that religion 

Aquagirl: but my main take away, and it may be different for different people, is it's a time to get together with people u love and exchange gifts 

Tempest: that sounds sweet 

Aquagirl: it is 

Narwhal: I'm down 

Aquaman: As am I.

Tempest: I'm in!

Lagoon Boy: well of course!

Deep Blue: yeah!

Regent: count me in

____

Koryak: wait, does this mean i have to get Garth smth?

Kaldur: If you plan on being polite and not making things awkward. 

Koryak: what does he even like? 

Kaldur: You could get him a kilt.

Koryak: i can't tell if ur fucking with me or not 

____

Dec 4th  
\-------------

Roy: looks like im joining the team 

Kaldur: That's excellent news.

Roy: uh huh

Kaldur: Try to contain your excitement.

Roy: [image]

Kaldur: Is that an invitation?

Roy: do u want it to be?

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Hawke: y is Roy's door locked?

Mia: y do u think?

Hawke: if i knew i wouldn't ask 

Emiko: considering ur using this group chat i think u do know 

____

Dec 5th  
\-------------

Kaldur: Excited about your first day on the Team?

Roy: go to hell

Kaldur: I'm hurt.

Roy: I'll kiss it better later 

____

[The Team Group Chat]

[Roy was added]

Robin: seriously?! Awesome!

Artemis: yeah. We're all just thrilled.

____

Kaldur: We need to talk.

Roy: as teammates or?

Kaldur: As teammates. 

Roy: so not a fun conversation then.

Kaldur: I'm serious. 

Roy: so was i

Roy: not to play the big brother card but Mia fell asleep on my lap.

Kaldur: Fine. But we will have this conversation. 

Roy: can I ask what conversation?

Kaldur: Artemis may have been out of line, but so was the way you handled it.

Roy: u can't be serious

Kaldur: I assure you, I am.

Roy: so are u mad at me then? 

Kaldur: As your Leader I'm frustrated and disappointed.

Roy: and as my bf?

Kaldur: I understand why you behaved the way you did. 

Roy: so can we just pretend u lectured me and move on? 

Kaldur: No. 

Kaldur: I can't be seen showing favorites. 

Roy: does that mean im ur favorite?

____

Kaldur: I think we need to talk.

Artemis: I'm really not in the mood. I just want to go to bed 

Kaldur: I understand. Perhaps we should meet tomorrow? 

Artemis: w/e

____

OUTGOING CALL: Mother 

Call Ended: 1:42:09

____

Dec 6th  
\-------------

Garth: what color is this?

Garth: [image]

Kaldur: Red

Garth: r u sure?!?!?

Kaldur: Positive. Why?

Garth: cause it looks grayish to me???

Kaldur: Garth I'm going to send you a picture and I want you to tell me what you see in the middle.

Kaldur: [image]

Garth: Is this a trick? It's just a bunch of dots 

Kaldur: Neptune's beard...

Garth: what???

____

Artemis: y did u just send me an address to a seafood place in Maine?

Kaldur: I thought we could grab something to eat while we discuss what happened last night. 

Artemis: r u trying to lure me into a false sense of security?

Kaldur: Not at all. 

Artemis: fine. I'll be there but ur paying.

____

Kaldur: I want to talk to you.

Wally: y? I didn't do anything wrong.

Kaldur: Even so.

Wally: I'll meet u at the cave

Kaldur: Thank you.

____

Black Canary: Did u forget about our session?

Kaldur: My deepest apologies. I've been doing damage control all day. 

Black Canary: it's okay. Im at the Cave now if u want to make it up? But u don't have too 

Kaldur: I'll be there in a few minutes.

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquagirl: debbie, tula, after i get outa school tomorrow want to help me beat up my boss?

Deep Blue: of course, but y?

Aquagirl: he's a creep

Narwhal: Randy?

Aquagirl: yeah

Narwhal: yeah he's awful 

Narwhal: y r u just asking them tho?

Aquagirl: cause he's sexist and would hate being beat up by three women 

Narwhal: makes sense 

Regent: I'm in

____

Officer Fradon: am i rushing things??

Kaldur: I'm sorry. I have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i really appreciate comments


	24. Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems longer than usual. Also i can't believe this is almost over...

Dec 10th  
\--------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Narwhal: is it just me or is my uncle...off?

Regent: Orm?

Narwhal: do I have another uncle?

Deep Blue: i mean we've established that Atlan is a thot so maybe? 

Narwhal: yes, I mean Orm

Tempest: he's definitely a little weird 

Lagoon Boy: he makes me uncomfortable 

Narwhal: i don't think it's "weird" necessarily 

Narwhal: like, smone mentioned how Ocean Master is a threat and the fucker smirked 

Narwhal: what the hell is that about??

Aquagirl: maybe he's a villian fucker?

Aquaman: Is that a thing?

Aquagirl: what? Uve never wanted to fuck a villain?

Aquaman: I can safely say that I have not. 

Aquagirl: to each their own 

Regent: hey Lisa, what villain would u fuck

Aquagirl: got to go! Time for dinner!

____

Roy: i think Emi is crying 

Roy: Emi doesn't cry

Roy: i didn't think Emi was capable of crying 

Kaldur: Do you think talking to her would help?

Roy: maybe? But i don't want to be stabbed 

Kaldur: Did something happen? 

Roy: i mean obviously something happened 

Kaldur: But you don't know what?

Roy: yeah 

Kaldur: Maybe you should still try.

Roy: if i die, know that i love u 

Kaldur: You will be missed.

Kaldur: And I love you too.

____

Debbie: if i can make sea creatures grow to triple sometimes quadruple their size. What do u think would happen if i tried it on a blue whale?

Kaldur: I think I'd prefer you not try. 

Debbie: it'd be interesting tho right?

Kaldur: If I say yes will that make you more or less likely to try? 

____

Kaldur: How did things go?

Roy: surprisingly well once we got past the threats 

Kaldur: Good. I'm glad. 

Roy: me too 

____

Dec 15th  
\---------------

Lisa: guess who got FIRED

Kaldur: Is this because you beat up your boss?

Lisa: nah I wore a mask he still doesn't know i had a hand in that 

Lisa: it's cause of the lawsuit. Not that they actually said that. No they made up some stupid ass reason 

Lisa: but jokes on them. Now they're short staffed for Christmas 

Kaldur: Do you need legal help? I'm sure I can find someone who knows someone.

Lisa: nah my dad has it under control. Randy is just a dick 

Kaldur: You don't seem too upset about losing your job. 

Lisa: I'll just get a job at Sam's nbd 

Kaldur: Does that mean you'll be able to give out discounts? 

Lisa: y do u want one?

Kaldur: I'd never ask for one. 

Lisa: sometimes u do smth and i remember ur just a kid too 

Kaldur: I resent that. 

Lisa: resent all u want   
____

Koryak: there's no milk in the Lighthouse 

Kaldur: Sounds like quite the issue. 

Koryak: Have you been more on edge lately?

Kaldur: No.

Koryak: r u sure? Cause last night when i was watching the news and they cut to a clip from Godfree you broke the glass u were holding 

Kaldur: That was an accident. 

Koryak: my point still stands doofus 

Kaldur: This conversation is over. 

____

King Orin: let's go for a swim

Kaldur: Of course my King.

____

Kaldur: I liked it better when you and your father weren't on speaking terms.

Koryak: me too actually. Things were simpler 

____

Dec 23rd  
\---------------

Kaldur: Where are you and do you have anything to do with my missing Team members?

Roy: we're on a mission???

Kaldur: Batman did not tell me of any mission.

Roy: okay weird. I'll send u the debrief 

____

Kaldur: Did you send my Team on a mission without consulting me?

Batman: I did not.

Kaldur: Then perhaps you can explain why Robin, Red Arrow, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy are on a mission in Europe?

Batman: Do you have any mission details?

Kaldur: I'll send you the debrief Red Arrow sent me. 

____

Batman: It appears that Robin has hijacked your Team for personal reasons. I'll speak to him when they return. 

Kaldur: Understood.

____

Missed Call: Mother 

____

Black Canary: Kaldur? You've missed our last two sessions. Is everything okay?

____

Wally: so u talked to everyone about that botched mission 

Wally: but like. If u need to talk about how it effected u. 

Wally: I am here dude. If u need me

Kaldur: I appreciate it, but that is unnecessary. 

Wally: if ur sure

____

Dec 23rd  
\---------------

Roy: u were right about there always being an explosion 

Kaldur: Should I be concerned?

Roy: no, it's fine 

Roy: so

Roy: anything u want to talk about?

Kaldur: Not particularly. Why?

Roy: don't b mad

Roy: it just casually came up in conversation 

Roy: but apparently uve been missing ur therapy sessions?

Kaldur: I've been busy. Everything is fine. 

Roy: kal

Kaldur: Everything is fine.

____

Missed Call: Father

____

Dec 24th  
\---------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquagirl: meet me at the Lighthouse at 7?

Aquaman: What?

Aquagirl: the Christmas party!

Aquaman: Oh. Yes. Of course. 

Narwhal: did you forget? 

Aquaman: Of course not.

Lagoon Boy: let me translate 

Lagoon Boy: "absolutely, 100% i forgot but now i need to cover my ass because i think i need to be perfect for some reason"

____

[Family Group Chat]

Mother: Okay. Talk

Kaldur: I don't know what you mean.

Father: Sure

Father: why don't you start with why uve been dodging our calls?

Kaldur: It hasn't been on purpose. 

Mother: Well I would hope not. Now talk to us. 

Kaldur: Truly everything is fine. 

Father: speaker phone?

Mother: Speaker phone.

____

INCOMING CALL: Father 

Call Ended: 0:56:03

____

Roy: it doesn't look like I'll be home tonight. So if I'm not home tomorrow wait to open ur gift until i get there 

Kaldur: Well of course.

Roy: I'm like 75% sure my siblings have already opened their's so not necessarily 

Kaldur: Well I am far more patient. 

Roy: ur more patient than Job 

Kaldur: I suppose. 

Roy: so uh

Roy: r u ready to talk?

Kaldur: My friends will be here soon.

Roy: oh 

Kaldur: But after. If that's okay?

Roy: of course it's okay 

Roy: dumbass ;)

____

Lisa: open up the Christmas fish is HERE 

Kaldur: I take it you're the Christmas fish?

Lisa: damn right 

____

Lisa: [image x20]

Lisa: it's only letting me send 20 pictures at a time :(

Kaldur: I am sure that is fine.

Lisa: pls ima keep them coming 

____

Kaldur: Sorry, Lisa slowed my phone down by sending me well over 200 pictures. 

Roy: incredible 

Roy: we saved Genova 

Kaldur: Well that's good. 

Roy: I'm going to call now

Kaldur: Alright.

____

INCOMING CALL: Roy

Call Ended: 2:14:19

____

Dec 25th  
\--------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Aquagirl: it's Christmas bitches!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments for Christmas?


	25. Usual Suspects

Dec 27th  
\---------------

[Superhero Only Zone]

Deep Blue: folx!!!

Lagoon Boy: yeeees? 

Tempest: sup? 

Tempest: oh and tula is playing w/ my hair so im going to be texting for her 

Aquaman: What is it with that family and your hair?

Deep Blue: we can talk about Garth's magnificent hair in a second! 

Deep Blue: check it out!

Deep Blue: [image]

Lagoon Boy: UR ARM!!

Tempest: Tula just yelled happily in my ear 

Deep Blue: it b fixed! 

Deep Blue: La'gaan, can u get Topo to the palace?

Lagoon Boy: with ease! 

Aquagirl: that's wonderful Debbie! 

Narwhal: so gramps made himself useful finally?

Deep Blue: yes and no

Deep Blue: he's definitely the one who conducted the spell, but he can't take all the credit 

Tempest: well? Who else helped? And can I speak to them because I'm fascinated by magic i don't understand 

Aquaman: You are already insanely powerful. Do you really need more?

Tempest: I don't care about power. I just want to learn as much as possible 

Deep Blue: ANYWAY 

Deep Blue: i actually ran into that purist who defected 

Deep Blue: i do mean that literally, i really need to watch where I'm going 

Lagoon Boy: I'm going to need more of an explanation 

Deep Blue: well he, turns out his name is Wyynde btw, kinda awkwardly asked how i was. And i was in a mood so i was like "not great" and showed him my arm in a "u should feel bad about this" kinda way 

Deep Blue: well i guess he did feel bad cause he kinda flinched back and asked if i knew the spell that caused it

Deep Blue: well i didn't which was half the issue. So he gave it to me and Atlan was able to reverse enginer it 

Aquaman: Huh.

Lagoon Boy: Interesting.

Tempest: Tula says "hmmmm" and im also very intrigued 

Tempest: ...do u think i could see that spell?

Narwhal: u r such a doofus 

____

Dec 30th  
\---------------

Kaldur: Today is the day

Roy: yeah. Yeah it is

____

New Contact Added: Raquel 

____

Tula: that should be u up there

Kaldur: I will have my day. For now I'm fine Leading the Team. 

Tula: if u say so

____

Roy: where did u go???

Kaldur: My sincerest apologies, we got a notification about a plane crash.

Roy: y do i feel like there's more to that story?

Kaldur: There's always more to the story Roy.

Roy: poetic 

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Mia: sooo, Kaldur?

Kaldur: I hesitate to answer, but yes?

Mia: ur team had 2 archers and is now down to 1?

Kaldur: That is correct. But truly we only had two archers for about a month and are not feeling a void.

Hawke: r u sure about that? Cause im willing to impress 

Mia: fuck off Connor I'm trying to impress 

Emiko: fucken dorks 

Kaldur: We are not currently recruiting. Apologies.

____

Kaldur: Your siblings are trying to take your place.

Roy: vultures

Roy: whatd ya say? 

Kaldur: That we aren't currently accepting new recruits.

Roy: didn't Rocket just join?

Kaldur: We can say she filled the last spot.

Roy: ha! And y do u think I'll lie to them?

Kaldur: Do you want them on the Team?

Roy: currently? Hell no

Kaldur: There you have it.

____

Artemis: I'm sorry I lied. Don't make a big thing about this.

Kaldur: I did not know your secret, but I knew you had been keeping one. I understand.

Artemis: do you. Want to talk later? About my place on the Team?

Kaldur: Your place on the Team has not changed. Unless you feel like it should?

Artemis: no. I don't want it to change 

Artemis: Jade is here. I gtg

____

M'gann: um Kaldur?

Kaldur: Yes?

M'gann: you didn't react to my true form. At all really. Can I ask why?

Kaldur: M'gann. I'm from the ocean. 

M'gann: ??

Kaldur: You are far from the "strangest" person I've met. 

M'gann: of course 

____

Koryak: my dad isn't answering his phone?

Kaldur: The League is introducing the new members. I'm sure he is not receiving your calls. He'll get back to you.

Koryak: okay cause we were supposed to, i hate to say, hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koryak's going to meet with his dad? Gee i sure hope nothing happens...
> 
> Anyway comments appreciated and welcome ^-^


	26. Auld Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter. Wow. 
> 
> Well I did start a new fic last night if anyone is interested in a different flavor of Kaldur fic. It's called "Love is Not a Victory March"

Dec 30th  
\--------------

Officer Watson: i think Dwayne is planning smth

Kaldur: Really?

Officer Watson: yeah he's been acting nervous lately 

Kaldur: Nervous?

Officer Watson: maybe that's not the right word. But. Idk i can just FEEL it. Ya know?

Kaldur: Pretend I don't.

Officer Watson: i think he's going to propose 

Kaldur: Really? Do you want him too?

Officer Watson: as dorky as it is? More than anything 

Kaldur: Well, then I hope that's what he's planning.

____

Kaldur: I think you should forget your, increasingly, elaborate plan and just ask her.

Officer Fradon: u think?

Kaldur: I do.

Officer Fradon: okay.

Officer Fradon: yeah

Officer Fradon: I'll do it at midnight on new year's 

Kaldur: Sounds like a plan.

____

Kaldur: Is it everything you'd hoped it would be?

____

Kaldur: Roy?

____

[Superhero Only Zone]

Tempest: New years resolutions anyone?

Narwhal: i don't believe in them 

Tempest: Of course you don't 

Deep Blue: okay Kory, do u really not believe in them or are u just tormenting Garth?

Narwhal: only my mother is allowed to call me "Kory" and she's dead.

Narwhal: but I really don't. Im all for self improvement but the pressure associated with new year's resolutions? I don't buy it 

Aquaman: That seems fair actually. 

Narwhal: gtg my dad FINALLY showed up

____

Kaldur: Roy?

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Kaldur: Have any of you heard from Roy?

Hawke: nope 

Mia: should we have? We just assumed he was partying on the Watchtower. 

Emiko: Ollie just got home. I'll ask him. 

____

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)]

Emiko: Everything is fine. 

Kaldur: Are you sure?

Emiko: Positive. Don't worry so much Kaldur.

____

Dec 31st  
\--------------

[The Team Group Chat]

Kaldur: We should all meet at the Cave to discuss yesterday's victory.

Raquel: sounds good to me! 

____

Kaldur: Have you heard from Roy or Oliver?

Artemis: no, y?

Kaldur: I just haven't heard from Roy and now Oliver isn't answering his phone either. 

Artemis: I'm sure it's nothing. They probably just partied to hard last night and are SUPER hungover or smth 

____

Kaldur: Roy, where are you? Batman said...

Kaldur: Call me.

____

Mia: Kaldur?

Kaldur: Yes Mia?

Mia: idk what's going on. Last night Ollie got home just long enough to talk to emi about smth then he left. But then Emiko tried to put smth on Connor's neck but he stopped her. They got into a fight. Well sorta, Connor didn't really want to hurt her but she got whatever it was on him. I ran but my phone died. 

Kaldur: Where are you now?

Mia: one of Ollie's stashes. They haven't come looking for me I think.

Kaldur: Stay there. If the situation changes let me know. 

Mia: okay

Kaldur: And turn on the emergency locks. And disconnect the Zeta. 

Mia: will do

____

Kaldur: King Orin, I think there's something odd going on. 

____

[The Team Group Chat]

Robin: we need to meet up.

Kaldur: Understood.

____

Lisa: Koryak just attacked me! 

Kaldur: What?

Lisa: he randomly showed up at my house so i thought he needed to talk. We went up to my room, because it has v calming vibes ya know, but the conversation was stiff to say the least. Idk he was just OFF 

Lisa: then i turned around to grab smth off my vanity and i saw him come up behind me in the mirror. So i spun around and he tried to put smth on my neck! So i pushed him away but he got mad and i had to hit him on the head with my lamp!!!

Kaldur: Are you okay? 

Lisa: yeah

Kaldur: Where is he now?

Lisa: i tied him up with my dad's emergency rope. He's still unconscious 

Kaldur: Keep him away from the water. My team is working on a solution now. 

Lisa: Kaldur I live in a beach house, my dad is like an ocean scientist or smth, and I have like 5 aquariums 

Kaldur: Just do what you can.

Lisa: guess he's going back in the closet

Kaldur: Back?

Lisa: it's a joke. Cause he's not straight 

Kaldur: Oh.

Lisa: yeah. I guess now isn't the time 

____

Kaldur: Do you think you and Dr. Vulko could meet my Team on the Surface? It's urgent.

Queen Mera: Of course Kaldur.

____

Roy: I'm sorry

Kaldur: None of this is your fault. 

Roy: sure

Kaldur: If you need to talk,

Roy: texting in front of the Team is just rude 

____

Kaldur: We're going to test our cure then someone will stop by to give it to Koryak. 

Lisa: good cause he woke up like an hour ago and i don't trust my knot work that much. 

____

Kaldur: Artemis is on her way to your house to handle Connor and Emiko.

Mia: handle?

Kaldur: A cure for the mind control has been found.

Mia: cool cool cool.

____

[The Team Group Chat]

M'gann: once Kaldur and Artemis get back, the bioship is ready to drill into the base of the Watchtower.

Wally: can we really do this?

Robin: what choice do we have?

____

Jan 1st  
\-------------

Officer Fradon: she said yes! 

____

OUTGOING CALL: Mother 

Call Ended: 2:09:58

____

Kaldur: Are you ready to talk to me?

Roy: Kaldur 

Roy: I'm sorry but

Kaldur: I'm going to stop you before you send that last text. If you want to break up with me, fine I can't stop you. But everything that happened has only reinforced one thing for me. 

Roy: what's that?

Kaldur: I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was brought to you by, AO3, DC Comics, ADHD, and readers like you. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome!! I know this is just a silly thing but I'd still appreciate it


End file.
